Instead of wonderland
by lemon bars 101
Summary: Instead of wonderland, Alice somehow winds up in her favorite TV series, Hetalia. With a few friends of course. They are trying to find a way to get back to their normal world, but the more they stay, the more the unasked question winds up in their thoughts: do they really want to leave? This is America/OC Russia/OC Japan/OC France/OC Italy/OC Germany/OC China/OC Britian/OC story
1. Chapter 1: Getting to Hetalia

**Hi! I started watching Hetalia, and got really into it. I (sadly) finished the whole series, in like, a week. Hoping there's another season coming! So my fav characters are America, Japan, and Italy. Im not gonna call them by their human names, though, ok? I'll just call them by their original names. Ok so I know that the beginning of the story will be kind of cheesy, with the whole getting sucked into the anime and what not. But bear with me, ok? I hope you like it! Remember to review!**

**NOW REEAADD!**

**Oh and I don't own Hetalia show or any of the characters. Sadly. *teardrop.**

Alice Hoffman was eighteen years old. She had wavy dirty blond hair, big innocent brown eyes flecked with green and gold, and had a petite figure with pale, fragile looking skin. None of her appearance went with her kick-butt attitude. She was a lot stronger then she looked, was extremely loyal to her friends, and often denied stuff that she didn't want to know, or was either oblivious to it.

Alice was watching her favorite TV show, Hetalia. Because she was eighteen, not a lot of the other kids were into anime. Just some of her closest friends, who were Emma, Rose, Hailey, Carrie, Maggie, Beverly, and Jade. (**A/N:** They'll come later in the story. DUN DUN DUUNN)

Normally Alice would watch the episodes with her friends, but tonight, apparently all of them had something to do. Homework, dates, that kind of thing. Alice wondered if it had something to do with her birthday, she always told them she wanted a low key one, but they never listened. So, probably. _I could sneak out or something_…she thought, but then decided that would be mean. So instead, she settled back, and decided to watch the last episode of the Hetalia World Series.

Something was wrong with the screen. It was fuzzy and kind of twirled and went black around the edges. She frowned. Maybe there was something wrong with the cable. She'd have it checked later. The show went on, and even though it was only five minutes, it felt longer. She wasn't able to tell anymore if it was the TV that was twirling around or her vision. She knew she should probably get up and get a drink of water or something, but it felt like she had melted straight into the couch. At the exact moment the show ended, Alice blacked out completely, and slid off the couch, and into what felt like a bottomless black pit.

"Uuuugghh…"Alice groaned. Her head was throbbing. She looked around. _Where am I?_ Alice wondered. She was stretched out on her stomach on some grass. Then she noticed something. _What the heck?_ Everything was…anime? Yup. It was all anime, just like the kind on Hetalia. _Wait…_She had a thought about where she might be, but it was too insane to consider. She pushed it aside and kept looking around. Until she looked at her hands. It wasn't like they were mutated or anything, but they WERE anime, which would be kind of weird to see.

That's when Alice REALLY started freaking. _Holy Shiz, Holy Shiz, I'm in a freaking anime!_ _Wait this has to be a dream or something! I mean it feels real but since when is an anime ever freaking real? Omigosh I think I'm hyperventilating. Hopefully some one around here knows CPR..._

Just then, she did see some people. Who…were anime…but she tried not to focus on that. Maybe she could ask them for help. Yea, and then maybe they wouldn't ask where she was from and what her name was and maybe they could help her get back and then they would dance the polka and pigs would grow wings and fly. _I swear, I'm going insane. _She looked closer at the people. They seemed almost familiar…

"Come on America, we're going to be late!" said the one in front with an annoyed British accent and bushy eye brows. The one behind him, with glasses and this annoying one strand of hair sticking up laughed obnoxiously and ran ahead. No. No. No. this just wasn't happening. Alice lay back down in the grass and sighed. She had to be in Hetalia. Alice was pretty sure no other anime had a main character called America. She sat back up, and looked at the guy with bushy eyebrows make his way after America. _So that must be Britain, then…_she thought. Alice watched him until he disappeared. She felt almost numb, for some reason, as she tried to take everything in. _Ok, well I'm in my favorite anime show. For…some…reason. And I don't know how I got here. Or how to get back. Plus I can't tell any one how I got here, or they'll think I'm crazy. And I'm probably supposed to be a country or something. Do they have regular people here? I'm not sure…ok so…now what?_ Alice sighed. Ok so maybe her case seemed somewhat hopeless. But she'd find a way back to her normal life. And THEN maybe they would all dance polka and pigs would fly. _I'm so screwed._ Ok, well panicking wouldn't help anything right now. It's not like she hadn't ever wished she was in the show. It's just… now that she was here, she wished she weren't. Her LIFE was in New York! She lived there! She was about to go to college! Alice shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. _Thinking about it won't get you any where._ She told herself firmly.

Alice made her way around. She decided maybe she could pass of as a normal person until maybe she could pretend she was a country or something. Alice had always wanted to join the Axis team. It wasn't like she hated the Allies, she liked all of them, but for some reason she was obligated to join the Axis.

So joining a team for world domination probably wasn't the first thing a sane person would do if they found out they had gotten stuck in a TV show. But Alice would be Alice. She didn't see any thing else for her to do, really, and she HAD wanted to do this, so it wasn't like she would pass up the chance to join. Plus, Japan was on the team. Alice had thought through all the possible people who could help her, and Japan seemed most likely.

She still reviewed her options. _Russia…too much of a creeper. How would he help any way? China…he wasn't on the show that much so I don't know if he could help at all, but I'll go to him if Japan doesn't help. Britain…he DOES now black magic…well kind of does, but I don't know if that would help me get back. But I'll put him as a maybe. America…yea right. France…even more of a yea right. Germany…hhmmm I don't think he could help my case. Italy…I don't think he could help my case either. So Japan it is._

She decided not to go to him immediately, but get a grip on her surroundings. She made her way in a random direction, to see where it would take her.

**AT HER APARTMENT IN THE NON-ANIME NEW YORK**

Emma, Jade, Beverly, Rose, Carrie, Maggie, and Hailey jumped into Alice's apartment with a shout of "SURPRISE!" They then looked around. Alice wasn't there. "Alice?" Jade called out. "I thought she wasn't going to leave the apartment." huffed Hailey. They wandered into the living room, where the TV was still on. "Hey…does the TV…seem a little…weird to you?" Rose said, sounding woozy. They all looked at the TV. After a very long minute, in which none of them blinked, they all blacked out, and fell, into what seemed a never ending hole.

**Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! HAHAA I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFIE…ish. :P well, keep reading, and though you probably know what happens, I'll try to make it more dramatic so you don't get bored and stop reading. *cue dramatic music* -strike dramatic pose- aaannddd ssoooo: WHO WILL FALL FOR WHO? WILL THERE BE JEALOUSY BETWEEN FRIENDS? WILL THERE BE CHANGE OF HEARTS OR CHANGES OF FEELINGS BETWEEN CHARACTERS? All this and more: in the rest of the story!**

**Ok so well that sucked but oh wells! Now please review! I could use some ideas guys! Thanks for reading ladadee something something and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the Axis

**Hi again! III'MMM BAACCKK! Now aren't you excited? It's sad how fast I updated this. Sadly, I have nothing better to do. (Cough I have no life cough) Anyway here's the next chapter! I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters yada yada you get the point. OK HERE IS DA NEST CHAPTER!**

Alice was still wandering around. She couldn't tell where she was, exactly, but thought maybe she could get to America (America America, not the guy America) and see if her apartment was there, just anime. Even if it was though, she didn't think any one else was here, unless some one got into her apartment. She stopped suddenly, causing people to glance at her as they passed by. _Maybe…some one DID get into my apartment…_she thought. Her friends normally came into her apartment for a surprise birthday party on her birthday. Was it possible they were here too? Maybe the TV wasn't doing it's weird teleport-to-places-that-don't-exactly-exist thing anymore. But if it was…she decided to look around for her friends. _This might take a while…_

**BACK TO HER FRIENDS: FOCUSING ON JADE **

Jade's head throbbed. And her mind was all fuzzy. Where the heck was she? The last thing she remembered was jumping into Alice's apartment…

Wait. The TV had been funky. That she remembered. It was like…

"Hello? Hello? Are you ok? Wake up! You're not dead, are you? Oh, maybe I should call Germany! Uh, I have pasta! I'll give you some if you wake up! Please! You're starting to scare me!" wailed an Italian voice above Jade's head. She groaned and turned around, opening her jade-green eyes (hence her name) to see Italy's face two inches above hers. _Italy?_ Wait…what was going on? "Ah!" he said, relieved. "You're awake! I was so worried." Everything was…anime? Jade shook her head, confused. "Um…" she said, unsure where to begin. She smoothed back her glossy black hair, which went to mid-waist, and looked to see if her friends where here with her.

They were. Beverly was asleep, her eyebrows scrunched up her blue eyes closed, her red hair a mess. Hailey was starting to open her green and gold/amber eyes. Her skin was dirty; all of theirs were, they were in the dirt, but with Hailey you couldn't tell, because she was so tan. She sat up, shook her head, her dark brown hair swishing around her head. Her eyes opened wider when she noticed everything was in anime. Rose was asleep next to Beverly, her blue-green eyes closed, her blond hair a mess like every one else's. She was going to freak about that when she woke up, Jade noted. She was obsessed with her hair and appearance. Emma was getting up, wiping dirt off her freckled face, her brown eyes hard, her dark brown hair in a pony tail. That was Emma. She was tough and brash, no matter were she was. Jade quickly checked on Carrie, her gentle friend asleep, her dark chocolate colored eyes close, her black hair making an almost halo-like figure around her head.

Jade sighed in relief that they were all together, and decided this is probably what happened to Alice. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Italian man (she wouldn't believe it was Italy, because that was way to crazy and impossible) spoke up and said, "Ah, okay, so you are all ok, ya? Do you need any help? I can call my friends Germany and Japan to come help? What happened?" he asked a bright smile on his face. He waited for Jade to respond, looking at her with a permanently contorted with glee look on his face. Jade just stared back, not sure what to say. Finally she spoke.

"Um, well, uh, er, you see, well, um…" was all she managed to stutter out. "You're not too good with words, are you?" he asked happily. She studied his face, and deciding that he didn't mean any offense, said, "Um, well, thanks, uh, I think, so, uh, we're ok, so you can, like, go now." She said, sounding some what breathless. Italy looked confused. "Are you sure you're ok? 'Cause I can help!" he said cheerfully.

"We're fine. Uh, thanks. So, um, by." She said, needing him to go away so she could talk stuff over with her friends. "Ok, see you later!" he said happily, before getting up and bounding away. Jade stared at him, then turned to her friends to ask if they knew what had happened.

**BACK TO ALICE**

Alice had decided she defiantly needed to join the Axis, because maybe they could help her track her friends down. Once she gained their trust and whatnot. Alice thought for a sec, then decided if she was to join, she needed to pretend to be a big country for a bit, and probably not be a girl. She didn't think that the Axis would want girls on their team. Except for maybe Italy, but then again he was obsessed with girls and plus he never really got a say in anything.

Alice was actually in luck. Once, for a school play, she had had to play a boy character. The teacher was WAY too into the play, and made her practice jutting out her chin and speaking in a gruff voice. Thank you, Mr. Tehran. She said silently as she went into a shop.

"Do you have any linen?" she asked at the register desk. The register gave her a weird look. "Linen? You mean to like bind your-"

"Yea, yea, I know it's weird, but I need to have a flat chest, ok?" she said, which some how didn't help her case in the register thinking she was a weirdo. The register gave her some, and said, "Uh, it's on the house." "Really? Thanks." Alice said, relieved because she didn't think she had any money on her. She also got the register to get her a free Alaskan army suit, and was on her way.

Alice decided to be Alaska, because she didn't think Alaska was ever introduced into the show. She bound her chest, put her hair in a bun, and put on the suit. The suit luckily had a cap, so she covered her long hair with that. She decided to leave out her bangs, because she had a girlish enough face for them to be suspicious, so she decided she would keep her head low, and cover her face with the bangs and cap. Alice looked in the mirror. _I look hot._ She thought, some what amused with her appearance. From any else's point of view, she looked like a shorter man…boy…could you call an eighteen year old a man? Anways, she looked like a shorter than other countries man-boy, with bangs covering her face along with a cap. Her suit was grey, matching the hat. She seemed to not have as much as a muscular body as the other countries, even though she was rather strong, but she decided to convince the Axis she was quick instead. Alice HAD taken karate lessons, but she didn't think Alaskans knew karate, so she decided to not show them her totally boss karate skills.

Alice went up to the beach, where in the episodes the Japan, Germany, and Italy seemed to meet. Sure enough, they were there. She went up to them, some what nervous. _Ok, uh, jut your chin, speak in a gruff voice and stuff. Talk about…crap what do guys talk about? Guys where I live are all total pervs, but I don't know about these guys…well they all seem pretty bent on world domination and that stuff…what the heck I'm just winging it._

"Uh, hi." Alice said in a gruff, oh-so-manly voice. Germany and Japan looked up in surprise. Italy was asleep. "Hello. How can we help you?" Japan said quietly with a Japanese accent. Alice took a deep breath and righted herself.

"I want to join the Axis." She said some what bluntly. They looked up in surprise. Then Italy got up suddenly and said, "Of course you can join! Can you help me defeat Britain? Do you like pasta? I love pasta! Who are you any way?" he said in an excited puppy dog voice. "Italy!" Germany said angrily. "Don't be telling him he can join when we don't know who he is! He could work for the Allies!" Relief swept through Alice when she realized Germany thought she was a boy. "I am Alaska." She stated. "I want to join the Axis because I think you have a, uh, a noble cause. I heard from around the area about you, and decided I would like to come and join you. Looks like you could use some extra help." She said, looking at the small threesome. Germany considered. _Please don't ask me how many men I have in my army. Please don't ask me how many men I have in my army. Please don't ask me…___

__"Well, let me think." Germany said. "How could you help us?" he said, staring hard at her. Alice had prepared for this. "I am fast and strong even though I don't look so. I work hard, and, um, I know a bit of fighting skill" she said, hoping putting in that last part wasn't a mistake. Germany looked thought full. "Well, alright. But, you must work hard and train hard. There will be no slackers on this team." He said forcefully. Alice nodded, wondering if he had noticed how Italy trained. (cough he's a slacker cough)

Alice was relieved. _At least I got something done. After a bit I can ask if they have any tracker thing to help. And maybe they can help me find my way back._ Alice noticed Japan was giving a weird, almost cautious look. Well, it had said in the episodes that he wasn't very social. Maybe this was just strange and awkward for him.

**JAPANS POV**

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but Alaska looked almost like…a girl. Germany and Italy didn't seem to notice, but still, I didn't quite trust him if he was hiding his true gender. I decided to keep an eye on him, even though I don't really like new people. Alaska was sitting down next to Italy, who was telling him all the wonders of pasta and food. I couldn't really see his face too well with the bangs blocking it, but maybe that was his goal. I decided to just keep an eye on him, and if he did anything out of line, I would go to Germany and Italy straight away.

**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER: IN THE ALLIES MEETING ROOM**

"Hey people, did you hear the Axis got a new member joining their team?" America demanded as slammed a news paper down onto the table about the new member. "Where on earth did you get that news paper?" Britain asked. America ignored him and said, "Do you know what that means? It means their bribing people to join! Soon they'll have more people than us!"

"They still only have four, and we have five. So we have one more than them." France pointed out. He snagged the new paper to see if the new guy was cute, while Britain said, "I thought we kind of all are at a truce right now. I mean you've been hanging out with that swanker Japan, haven't you?" America said in a loud voice, "WELL THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT READY TO BLOW HIM OUT INTO SPACE AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT! I'M AMERICA, PEOPLE!" Britain rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, we know, you always remind us."

Russia said, with a rather creepy smile, "Well we can attack right now, da? And then we will have the element of surprise, no?" China shook his head, and said, "No no no, you've got it all wrong. We will want to go MEET this new guy, become friends, discover his weakness, AND THEN we will attack!" Everyone looked at each other, and shrugged, deciding it was a good enough idea.

**BEVERYLY'S POV**

When I woke up, everything was anime. "Hhmmm…" I said, thinking about this new situation and how to handle it. I was rather calm under the circumstances, unlike Jade, who was rather hysterical. "GUYS WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" she cried, her eyes wide as possible. "Jade, calm down. We'll find a way out of this." I said, still thinking. Jade was still talking hysterically but I tuned it out. A certain times, I wanted to strangle her, but right now I could understand why she was so upset. She didn't have to be so loud and obnoxious about it though. I sighed heavily, and said, "Look, how about we find Alice, ok? She probably got sucked into this too, and we need to stick together." I looked around. Rose was trying to fix her hair, Jade still hysterical, Carrie looking out at the buildings in the distance, Emma looking both amused and frustrated at everyone, Maggie trying to figure how we could survive and how to get food and water, Hailey just looking at everyone with a calm, almost bored expression on her face. I sighed again. Great troops.

**A COUPLE WEEKS LATER**

Alice was starting to get nervous around Japan. He seemed to be onto her "dirty little secret." Luckily, he seemed to be the only one. The Allies visited a couple weeks ago.

-FLASHBACK WWEEEE XD-

_Germany got up, looking at the distance. "We have company." He said. Alice turned to see five figures making their way towards the group. America was in lead. "Hey dudes! We just heard about your new guy on the team, and wanted to meet him" he said, his usual happy-go-lucky self. Alice took a breath, then stood up and turned to greet them. Her bangs covered one of her eyes and half of her face, but the one eye they could see froze them. The Allies just sort of stared until Alice, beginning to feel uncomfortable, said, "So did you need something, or did you just want to stand here awkwardly?" she knew speaking up like this probably wasn't the smartest move, but being polite was really starting to get on her nerves. They shook out of it, and the rest of the meeting was spent them trying to get to know Alice better. Alice was cautious about what she said; in case she gave away she knew more about them than they thought she knew._

_ In the Allies conference room:_

"_I don't trust him." America said, slamming his fist into his open palm. "I say we just knock him into next week." France laughed obnoxiously and said, "Well I thought he was rather cute. Why not just make friends?" The two went on like that for the rest of the meeting. America wasn't sure why, but he felt he just couldn't trust this guy. France just thought he was cute but then again France thought everyone was cute. So the Allies are still undecided about what to do about Alaska aka Alice the man-boy-girl…thing…_

-END FLASHBACK AAWWWW-

Alice was deep enough into thought that she didn't notice Japan until she quiet literally crashed into him. They rolled down the hill into a rather awkward situation, were Japan was on his hands and knees with Alice underneath him. Alice groaned, and opened her eyes. "AAAAUUGGHH!" she screamed when she saw Japan's face right above hers. "Geez, Japan." She said, panting, her heart going a million miles an hour. Not because she liked him, but because she was startled. Japan snapped out of his shock and apologized immediately. "Sorry." He stared hard at her face. Now that the bangs weren't covering it, she really did look like a girl to him. And why did she always have that hat on? "Um, do you want to get off me, or what?" she said, a bit nervous. Making a split decision, he pulled off her hat and undid her bun.

Japan caught his breath. Okay, so Alaska was obviously a girl. He could tell with the long hair, and her bangs out of her face and all. He got off her and sat back, staring. "Alaska…" he said hesitantly. She stared at him in shock, surprised he had gotten up the nerve to do that. He continued. "You're a girl?"


	3. Chapter 3: JAPAN KNEW IT!

**It's me again! Once again, it's sad how fast I updated this. Oh wells. Anways, I wanted to thank feltonxxdodo for reviewing! You rock, dude! Okay so onto the next chapter! I do not own Hetalia or any characters including America *teardrop***

**ONTO THE STORY!**

"Alaska…you're a girl?" Japan asked hesitantly. Alice was frozen. For a second. Then she used her awesome karate skills and lunged at Japan. In a second Japan was on the ground, and Alice's foot was on his chest/throat.

"You do not tell anybody, understood?" she hissed down at him. He nodded quickly and choked out, "I wasn't going to anyway, if you didn't want me too."

Alice: oops. Teehee.

Japan: still getting strangled by her foot. Poor Japan.

She quickly removed her foot and helped the poor guy up. Japan coughed for a minute before regaining his breath. "Hey, Alaska, where did you learn that? I didn't know your people knew the art of karate." He said, looking at her questionably. "Oh, uh, well, some one taught me, but, uh, I'm supposed to keep it a secret." She said. Japan didn't respond for a moment. After a bit, he asked, "Can I ask you a question?" Alice shrugged. He took that as a yes, and asked, "Why were you dressed up as a guy?" Alice looked at him with a _well why do you think, idiot? _and said, "Do you really think Germany would've let me join if I was a girl?" Japan thought about it. It was true. He probably would've thought she was too soft. (A/N I'm not being racist toward German's BTW it's just Germany probably wouldn't have believed she really was Alaska if she was a girl most countries are guys.)

So they went on like that. Japan never told Italy or Germany that Alice was a girl. She was strong enough to be a guy, a fact which America found annoying because of her small height and frail looking skin. The Allies had tried to attack multiple times, despite offers of momentarily peace treaties, but with Alice, who was doing well in training, they had found it harder than normal and had failed. America began to have a personal grudge against her, annoyed he couldn't dominate her. (Well he still thought she was a guy)

But no one had found out she was a girl until one after noon. The Allies has surprise attacked the Axis, and Alice wasn't prepared. Her hair wasn't in a bun, and was ready to fall out of the cap. She ran quickly hoping she could outrun them, but America followed her. _D**** you America! _She thought, wishing he would just go away. She was SO ready to kick his arrogant butt, but her hair was threatening to come out of its hiding place under the cap.

America reached to grab her, but instead accidently grabbed her cap, which showed her long locks of golden-brown hair. Alice froze. So did everyone, who conveniently showed up right there as America had took off her cap. _SHIZ! I'M DEAD! _She thought. Germany spoke up. "Alaska? You are a…woman? Why didn't you say anything?" he sounded bewildered. "Uuummm…" Alice said, not sure were to start. Germany turned to Japan. "Did you know about this?" Japan said nothing, just turned to look at Alice to see if she was okay with him saying yes. Germany guessed it though. "YOU DID? AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PART OF OUR TEAM!" he turned angrily to Italy. "Did YOU know about this?" Italy smiled and nodded. "Of course! I thought it was obvious she was a girl? You mean you didn't know, Germany?" "WHAT?" Germany yelled, angry he had been the only one who hadn't known. Alice was surprised Italy had figured it out. Just then, America laughed obnoxiously. "Well I can see how you were fooled Germany. I mean a little flat chested, isn't she?" He kept laughing his obnoxious laugh until Alice's anger boiled over. _I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS GUY! What's his deal? _She went up to him and slapped America so hard it echoed. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. America turned his head back slowly, a completely surprised look on his face. Alice yelled at him. "What's wrong with you anyway? You act like a total jerk, you say no to our peace treaty, and now you're laughing over my chest? What the heck! You're just mad a GIRL beat you up every time you tried to attack! Now why don't you jump off a bridge?" she stormed past him, and after a moment a very surprised Japan, Germany, and Italy followed. America and every one else stared at them as they left. Then they all looked at America. He had that same shocked expression as he stared at the fading figures, one of his hands on the spot where Alice had slapped him.

**ROSE POV**

"Where are we going? I'm tired." I said. Beverly was leading us, to where I don't know, but we've been going in the same direction forever! "It's only been twenty minutes, Rose." Carrie said calmly. Well, it felt like forever. Emma looked behind at me and said roughly, "Stick it out. You're fine." I scowled. My hair was a mess, and I wasn't wearing any make up. I was defiantly not FINE. At least there was a bunch of cute boys around here, even if they were all anime. Beverly wouldn't let me talk to them or even check them out. I swear, these girls need some serious help in the boy department.

"Hhmmm…" said Beverly, looking up at the setting sun. "We can go a bit longer before we make camp. Where do you suppose Alice is?" I pointed over to a cute blond boy. "We could ask that guy over there." I said innocently. Maggie pushed over to us, scowled at me, and said, "Asking guys that you think are hot won't get us anywhere. Besides, they're probably all idiots." She said. "you think every one is an idiot besides yourself." I muttered. Maggie continued. "We need to decide what to do for food, water, and shelter. We won't be able to find Alice if we die of starvation or exposure to the weather. And blah blah blah blah blaahh…" Rose tuned her out. If they went on like this, they would never find Alice.

**BACK TO ALICE, GERMANY, ITALY, AND JAPAN**

"Why didn't you tell us?" Germany asked his blue eyes hard. Alice told him the same thing she had told Japan. After around an hourish of talking and sorting things out, Japan asked Alice,"Alaska, you're not really Alaska, are you?" Alice stared at him in shock. She looked at Germany and Italy, who both didn't look surprised. 'Uh, how did you…" she started, unable to finish. Japan smiled. "Well, it wasn't that hard. You don't act like a country, you never talk about domination, and you don't say anything about your army." Alice sighed, then nodded.

"Yea. My name is Alice Hofferman. I'm eighteen years old, like actually eighteen, not my human age is eighteen. I, uh…" Alice wondered how she should put this. "I, err, I don't know how I got here. I kind of just woke up here. That's why I was asking you, Japan, about all that stuff. I think my friends might be here too, but, uh, I can't find them." The guys were looking at her with a confused and surprised expression. Alice knew that they probably wouldn't be able to help her if she didn't tell them about the TV, but then again how could they help if she told them? It would sound freaking crazy. Whose TV sucked them in to a non-existent world anyway? She definitely needed her cable checked.

"Well, we'd love to help you, Alice!" Italy said excitedly, breaking into her thoughts. "You helped me so many times with Britain, I should pay you back!" Alice smiled and nodded. She just hoped she would find her friends soon, if they were even here.

**AMERICA**

America was acting weird. At home he had been gently holding the cheek, and at the meeting the next day. He FELT weird. Almost numb, but not numb at the same time. "America! Oi! America! You okay?" Britain asked. America nodded, looking almost thoughtful. "Yea, I'm fine. Just feel weird." Britain glanced at him with a knowing look, then said, "Well, those of us who were actually LISTENING were discussing about what to do with Alaska. Now that we know he's a girl, we want you to go to Japan and ask him about her so we can gain more info." Britain stated. America looked up, surprised. "You want me to go to Japan. Dude, why would I do that?' Britain huffed. "Well you two are kind of close, right? So go to him and ask about her!"

**EMMA'S POV**

Maggie was saying about how they might die if they didn't find rations, Rose was staring at some guy, Beverly was scrunching up her eyebrows and looking at everyone, Jade was day dreaming with a goofy smile on her face, Carrie was watching every one with solemn eyes, Hailey was giving them a look that said she thought they were all idiots, and I was smiling and trying not to laugh.

They were fighting over such silly things, it was funny. These girls were a bunch of softies. Except maybe Beverly, who seemed a little tough. "Come on guys, shut up, and let's just sleep, okay?" I said finally. "You're all a bunch of idiots talking like that, so we might as well just sleep, huh?" Everyone grumbled at my choice of words I chose to speak to them with, but more or less agreed. We all lay down in the grass. Hopefully we would find Alice tomorrow, she was my favorite, and all of these guys were my friends too, but they were really annoying.

**AMERICA AND JAPAN**

Ok so basically America asked Japan about Alice Japan told America everything (silly Japan will he ever learn?) and America was shocked omg yada yada and that the end of that story. Oh and America told all of the Allies about it too. So right now the Allies and Axis were some what at a peace treaty.

**PRESENT TIME: ALICE**

Alice was lying on her back on some grass near a pond. For some reason, even with her restless nature, she liked just lying on grass and doing nothing. She was doing it at the moment when America came up. "Hey, dude." He said in his usual happy voice. "Uh, just wanted to say I was sorry about the whole, err, chest thing. It was out of line. And because we're at a peace treaty and all, I thought it would be good to apologize."

Alice nodded, still staring up at the clouds. "Well America, I am impressed. I didn't think it was humanly possible for you to ever apologize so I forgive you even though that was a somewhat crappy apology." She said in a flat tone.

"What? I put my heart and soul into that apology!" America complained. Alice laughed, causing America to look at her in surprise. She had a rather pretty laugh. Alice noticed America staring at her, and felt her cheeks go a bit pink. _What the…?_

She didn't have time to ponder it though. She froze when she heard a voice call her name. "Alice!"

**And that's the third chapter! Hooray! Ok sorry I know that chapter wasn't all that great and I'll work on my writing and stuff. BUT! ALWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW! TIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: the rest of the gang

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I just painted my nails and typing with like, two fingers, so this could take a while…**

**Oh wells! Anyways, here ya go for the next chappie! (I always wanted to say that!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. If I did, Italy would be my personal chef every day. (PAASSTTAA!)**

Alice froze. The person who had called her name sounded a lot like…

"ALICE! ALICE! OVER HERE! HEY ALICE! ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE…" yea that was defiantly Jade. Probably no one else on earth could be that hyper.

"She can probably hear you! Why don't we go over to her instead of screaming and attracting attention?" some one shouted at Jade. Beverly. Jade was always getting on her nerves. Come to think of it, their relationship was a lot like Germany's and Italy's.

"Uh, who are they?" America asked. Alice had forgotten he was there. "Oh, uh, those are my friends I was looking for." America raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything except, "Uuuhhh…" Jade came up and said, "ALICE! ALICE WE HAD MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? YOU KNOW, YOUR TVS REALLY FUNKY IT MADE US ALL TELEPORT HERE IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TOO? OMIGOSH IT'S AM-"was what she screamed out before Beverly tackled her, and said, "Are you insane? We're trying to lay low and you're not helping matters!"

"Well, it's really great to see you guys too. Barely two seconds and Beverly is strangling Jade. You haven't changed a bit." Alice gave a worried glance to see if American had understood Jade's lovely little speech about Alice's TV and about her recognizing him, but luckily he seemed to have not understood most of it. Probably because she was screeching and because of how fast Jade could talk.

"Hey, Alice. It's been crazy around here. I think they're all going insane." Hailey said with a nod to the rest of the group. "Hello Alice." Emma said with a some what creepy smile.

"Hey Emma. You know, I'm surprised you didn't kill anyone when I wasn't around." She greeted her friend. "Yes, I know. Amazing isn't it?" Emma replied.

"Ok, so, uh, guys, this is America." Alice introduced to America, who was still standing there, looking a bit over whelmed. All her friends already knew America, but it would seem weird if they already knew him and a bunch of random facts about him. So silently they all agreed to have Alice introduce them.

"And America, these are my friends." Said Alice, gesturing to the odd group. "This is Emma, who's tough and kind of mean, but, like, gentle at the same time if that makes sense." Alice said. Emma nodded to America, making no reaction to Alice's comment about her. "Beverly's the blond commanding one, Jade's the extremely hyper one with green eyes." She continued, pointing to each of them. Beverly nodded to him, while Jade jumped up and down, and greeted him with a hyper, "HI!"

"This is Rose, Ms. Flirt-A-Lot, Hailey, the sophisticated, or acts like she's sophisticated, one." Rose smiled in a flirty at America and batted her eyes, while Hailey muttered to Alice, "I'm very sophisticated." who ignored her.

"And finally this is Maggie, our think-carefully-about-resources-and-even-more-carefully-about-about-money director, and Carrie, who's a little reserved and quiet, and waaayy to polite, but sweet." Maggie nodded to him and said, "Hello." While Carrie said, "Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. America."

"Whelp, that's everyone in the gang. They'll probably freak you out sooner or later, so be prepared." Alice finished, turning to America with a smile. America had finally regained himself, and said, "Hey dudes, what's up? I'm America! It rocks to meet you all!"

Alice tutted and rolled her eyes. "You could take manner lessons from Carrie." She turned back to all her friends. "OK! So how have all you been?" Hailey muttered "Well aside from going slightly bonkers from these idiots, a lousy greeting from a friend we've been searching for weeks, and no way to get back home, just jolly, thanks."

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Oh calm down Hails. You're supposed to be sophisticated, remember?" she gave her friend a warning glance, reminding her America was still here, and they couldn't talk about how they got here.

"Hey, how did you guys get here anyway? You kind of just appeared from no where. And what country do you come from? Where'd you come from, anyways?" he asked as though he had just thought of it.

So much for not talking about it. Alice wasn't sure what to say. "Um, no comment, that's true, not saying, and, uh, a place. That answer your questions?" she asked. Before he could answer, she grabbed the person closest to her, which was Maggie, hand and said loudly, "Hey, why don't I introduce you to everyone, else, ok? They would probably want to meet you!" She quickly pulled her away to a random direction, and everyone followed. Emma stopped in front of America, and said, "Stop asking questions." menacingly. America nodded quickly. "Uh, yea, ok, whatever you say, man! Just don't hurt me!" Emma found it some what amusing a country with a huge army was scared of her. She just nodded and followed her friends.

Alice figured all the countries would be in the Allies meeting room. They seemed to go there a lot for no particular reason. Sure enough, they were there.

"Hi peoples! Meet my friends or die!" Alice announced as she strode into the room, still holding tightly onto Maggie's wrist, who was trying to get free. All the guys gazed at her in surprise.

"Ah! So you have found your friends, eh? They look lovely! Why don't you introduce us?" France said, smiling. "Hey Mr., no hitting on my friends." Alice said threateningly.

She then pulled Maggie in front of her, and grabbed her by her shoulders instead. Maggie winced at her friend's amount of strength. "This here is Maggie. She is most like China." Alice pushed Maggie into China, and both of them toppled over. "This is Carrie." Alice said, grabbing Carrie and holding her by the shoulder like she did with Maggie. "She is most like Japan." Alice pushed Carrie into Japan, who caught her. They looked at each other with surprise, and then jumped apart. Alice noticed that neither of them liked people invading their personal space. That could change. "This here is my good friend, Jade. She is most like Italy." She pushed Jade into Italy. Both yelled, fell over, and then just lied on the ground whimpering. "Here is Beverly." Alice said, grabbing her friend, who struggled but was unable to get free. "She is most like Germany." Germany caught her easily then stepped away. Beverly nodded thanks to Germany, then both glared at Alice. "This here is Hailey. She is just as insane as you, Britain!" Alice said cheerfully, before proceeding to push her onto Britain. Hailey noticed what pretty green eyes he had, and blushed. Britain likewise noticed her stunning green and gold ones, and blushed as well. Hailey got off quickly, saying, "Sorry." hastily, and helped him up. "Here is Rose, who might be even more insane than Hailey with her obsession with boys." Alice said. Rose didn't even try to struggle, and Alice guessed would probably happily be pushed into a guy. "Gee, France, that makes her just like you! Yes, including the guy part, don't think I haven't noticed." She pushed Rose into France, who caught her and said, "Are you ok, madam?" Rose gazed up at him and said dreamily, "I am now." Alice rolled her eyes, and then grabbed Emma before she could run away. "Last but not least, is Emma, who is just as evil as you Russia!" She pushed Emma towards Russia, who sidestepped and let her fall. She grabbed his shoulder, more to bring him down with her than for her to get up. They both fell hard onto the ground.

"Ah, I believe I just did some good in the world." Alice said dreamily, looking at everyone who was either sprawled on the ground groaning or had gotten up and was glaring at her. "Well, I see you're just as insane as before." Muttered Emma, getting up off the ground, ignoring Russia, who was getting up too.

"Dude, are you like, trying to kill your friends and us at the same time?" America said, laughing while looking at the scene. "Hey, you didn't give me a chick!" he complained, turning to her.

"America, you can be forever alone. Or with Prussia or Canada, seeing how they will probably also be forever alone." She said, turning to him and grinning. He laughed. "Yea, right! Canada's my brother, and Prussia's insane. Plus, I'm not gay. Hey, you didn't get a guy, I noticed." He added, raising an eyebrow. Alice's heart skipped a beat when she realized she had left her and America by accident. It wasn't like she had meant to, right? She pretended she had noticed and didn't care. "Well, unlike SOME people, I like being forever alone. Guys are jerks. No offense."

"Whatever, man. I've seen way hotter chicks than these people. I could get all the girls I want!" America declared. "Then how come you're single if you're seeing a bunch of prettier girls every day?" Alice asked him, a sly smile on his face. America hesitated, but was saved when Maggie and China came up to Alice.

"Hey, that was rude of you!" China said crossly. "Yea, why'd you push me into China? Are you mental? " Maggie demanded. (Cough yes cough) Alice shrugged innocently. "I was trying to make a point." She replied calmly. Maggie lost it and started chasing her around, while Alice laughed the whole time. China and America watched them. "These girls are weird." China said, evidently confused at the girls attitude, so much different then he was used to.

Finally, the girls were forced to give up the chase, Maggie held back by Rose and Hailey. Alice was still laughing. "Ah, well, it's late, we better get off to bed." She said finally, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Assuming I'll be here tomorrow, unless these guys murder me in my sleep, can I take days off of training and such to show the gang around?" Alice asked Germany. He nodded, and then got yelled at by some Allies members for keeping up the training while they were at a peace treaty.

Alice's friend's said two things, one of them being, "You actually have a house? Oh thank goodness!" and "You joined the Axis when you got here? Are you insane?"

Some noise died down, as the boys looked at the girls. "How do you know what the Axis is?" Japan said, looking surprised. All the girls were at a speech loss for a moment, then luckily Maggie, being the quick thinker she is, said, "We heard around about it. Duh. How else would we know it?" She asked, pointing a finger upward like she did often and putting a hand on her hip, with a look that said I'm-so-much-more-superior-than-you. Everyone else except Alice nodded quickly.

They all had more questions about it, like what did they mean when she got here? Do they really mean it when that's how they know the Axis? Where did they even come from?

But before they could ask anything, Russia said, "Wait, a house? Alice, I did not know you owned a house? How did you get it?" Alice glared at him, but it was no use, he had closed is eyes with his trade mark innocent/happy expression. She sighed, then ignored the question. "Well off we go! Jade, come on, get up, don't make me send Beverly after you. Maggie, I would rather you not choke me, thanks. Come on, Carrie, Emma, Hailey, Rose. Off we go, off we go! Anways, uh, bye guys. See you in like, a week or something." She was out the door before anyone could comment. "A bit stubborn-headed, isn't she?" Britain said. "You're telling me." Hailey muttered before following her out the door. Maggie followed too, muttering stuff under her breath. Beverly grabbed Jade, who was still whimpering on the ground, by the collar of her shirt, and with a nod to Germany, was out the door. Rose blew a kiss to France and left, quickly followed by Carrie, who didn't glance back at Japan. Emma was the last to leave, bumping shoulders with Russia on the way out. Her hard brown eyes met his exquisite purple ones, and then she was out the door.

"Hm…somehow I am not convinced they have home." France said. America slammed his hand into his fist, and said loudly, "I say we go follow them!" Everyone just shrugged, not really caring one way or the other, and went out the door and into the shelter of the bushes, following the girls.

"So, I am guessing we do not have a home to live in, then?" Carrie asked. "Pssshh, no, but who needs one?" Alice replied, "Sane people." Hailey muttered. "So apparently not you." Britain snickered at her comment in the bushes, then got hushed harshly by everyone. Luckily he didn't seem to be heard.

"I am very sane." Declared Alice. Emma snorted. "Um, you pushed us into the guy we were most like. That's not exactly a great way to greet people." Maggie nodded. "I am going to have a huge bruise on my back!" she complained. A chorus of "me too!"'s echoed her. Alice rolled her eyes. "You guys are a bunch of wussus." She said.

"So if we push you into Mr. America, you would not mind?" asked Carrie somewhat pointedly. Alice patted her on the head, and said loudly, "First of all, hon, you need to stop calling him Mr. America. He's not your boss. And second, America's weird." "So do you not think any other guys are weird?" Jade asked. "Well…" Alice said hesitatingly. Then she said defensively, "I'm trying to get you people together! See the difference?"

"Not really." Hailey said, rolling her eyes. "You could ASK our permission, I mean we hardly know them except in-well you know, and you don't need to get us together, like, LITARLLY." She said. Alice waved her arm in windmill fashion. "Of course I do! It's all part of my master plan! And besides, who needs permission when you can just do stuff, anyway?" In the bushes everyone except America was agreeing in their head she was a lot like him.

"Well, we can settle matters whether or not I'm insane and that I should have or not have pushed you into the guy of your liking: tomorrow!" Alice declared, picking a spot on the ground to sit.

"What do you mean? We all have agreed all ready you need to go to a mental institute and that pushing your friend into a guy wasn't a great way to meet him." Hailey pointedly said. Alice scowled at her. "Why do you hate me?" she complained.

Now everyone in the bush except Britain was thinking how much Hailey was like him. And that her relationship was Alice was a lot like his with America, just Hailey got along with Alice better, and they were friends.

"Look, can we settle this tomorrow? I need my beauty sleep, and all this stress will make me break out!" Rose cried. Everyone rolled their eyes but settled down. At that moment, America decided to jump out of the bushes and confront the girls.

"AH-HA!" he shouted, causing all of them to scream, except for Beverly and Emma, who just look somewhat startled. All the guys followed America out of the bushes.

"I knew it!" France declared. "I told you they did not own a house, did I tell you not?" "Yea, we heard." Britain muttered.

"Were you stalking us?" Alice demanded. "Yes! And you don't own a house or anything!" America replied. "Well, thank-you captain obvious." Alice muttered, while Beverly pointed out, "Well, what are you going to do? Following us was pointless." She said in a commander voice.

Italy glanced at Jade, and then said excitedly, addressing all the girls, "You can stay at my house! I wouldn't mind!" "Italy, you live at my house." Germany said, with the blue line thingies down his face. "Can they please stay? Please please please please please?" Italy begged like they were a group of puppies he wanted to keep.

"Uh, hey, don't we get a say in this? We're perfectly fine staying on the ground for sleeping." Alice said firmly, until Jade broke in and wailed, "No! I don't like staying on the ground! Can't we stay at Germany's house?"

Beverly gave her a _shut up_ look, and then said, "It would be rude of us just to barge in." America laughed, and said, "Well, we're all on a peace treaty right now, dudes! So you have to stay at our house, cause otherwise it would be rude!" he said loudly, pointing a finger in a random direction. The guy-country people gave him a weird look. _Since when does he care about being rude?_ They wondered. Some of them suspected he just wanted to get closer to Alice.

"Ok! So, every week, you'll switch houses! All or our houses are big enough to keep all of you, cause we're rich! Ha-ha-haa!…ok so you'll be staying at China's house first ok?" America said loudly even though they were all right there. "Wa?" China said, obviously surprised and confused.

"That's right! And you don't get a say in this! Now, off you go!" America said with his usual grin on his face. Alice glowered at him, and he just smiled.

**Ok, well that's the next chapter! Alice's true insanity come's out! Hooray! Oh, and she'll be like that for the rest of the story. She really, uh, STANDS OUT let's say. Ok, so remember to review, and the next chapter will come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Scary movie fun!

**HI I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN! MUHAHAHAA! LOLS ok so once again, sad how fast I'm updating this. I really have no life. OH WELL! Ok so um, here is the story! Amazingly, I don't have any comment this time. Well except for the fact I'm not commenting. So I really am commenting. Or am I? Oh you know what this is too confusing. Let's just get on with the story. Oh I forgot to add in how Maggie looks, I just remembered. She has smooth red hair that reached mid-back, and has eyes that changes color, from chocolate brown to hazel to green.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; its episodes, or any of its characters. YOU H AVE BEEN DISCLAIMED!**

China showed them his house. The end.

**JK JK BET I SCARED YA THERE FOR A MOMENT! Ok here's the actual story.**

Alice in the lead, they followed China to his house. China didn't bother looking back to see if they were following. He was much too busy muttering insults about America under his breath.

"Why is there a panda here?" Jade asked Alice. Everyone could hear here, and were confused too. China wasn't paying attention, though. Alice thought. "um, doesn't China like cute things, right?" They all nodded, remembering he did like cute stuff like Hello Kitty and all that. (A/N I DO NOT OWN HELLO KITTY EITHER!)

"Well," he said, finally turning around and talking to them, "we are here. Make yourself comfortable. Good night." He turned and went into the house. "Is that it?" Maggie muttered. "I thought Mr. China was polite." Carrie said, confused. Alice remembered one episode in the World Series when China freaked when America and Britain had asked him to do something else for them. "I guess he doesn't like people telling him what to do. Come on, we might as well go in."

They walked into the oversized house. China was no where to be found. "Come on! Let's go find a guest room guys!" Jade said, taking off, putting her arms out like an airplane, trying to achieve lift-off. "Hey, Bev, you wanna go get her?" Rose said hopefully. Beverly frowned. "No. Why can't you do it?" Maggie rolled her eyes. She decided to stop an argument. "I'll go get her." She said, taking off after Jade.

"Hey, the guest rooms are over here." China said, appearing out of nowhere. Once again, everyone except Emma and Beverly shrieked. "Geez." Said Hailey, hand on her heart, panting. "Are you guys trying to scare us?" China merely frowned, then showed them the guest room. With a quick "Good night." He left.

"Ok, night guys." Alice said. There were enough guest rooms for each of them to have their own. They each went to their guest room after that.

Maggie looked around. _Why is this place so big?_ She wondered. The house was enormous. "Jade? Jade! Where are you? Get your idiotic butt over here!" she hissed, but Jade did not answer, apparently not in hearing range. Maggie sighed. She turned straight into China. "What are you doing here?" he said, sounding annoyed.

She kind of missed that because of the shriek when she saw China just standing there like a creepy stalker. Well, it was dark, and she was alone, and he was just standing, which was kind of creepy, so of course she screamed.

"Why do you girls scream so much?" he said, complaining. She glared at him. "Because apparently boys here like to jump out and scare girls every two seconds!" Maggie had a sharp tongue, and was quick with responses, like all of her friends. And right now she was tired, searching for her annoying hyper friend, and the four thousand year old brat was bugging her.

China looked at her in surprise. She expected him to tell her off, but instead he said, "You are looking for Jade?" Maggie looked at him surprise and said, "Well, yea. That bonehead ran off." He looked at her with something like amusement, and then announced, "I will help you find her." Maggie quickly denied him. "No, um that's not really necessary…" China waved her off. "No, of course I will." She was a bit surprised, because in the show he didn't seem to like helping other people too much, with people bossing him around and stuff. She laid a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Well, uh, thanks." China looked at Maggie in surprise, and although she couldn't see it in the dim light, he had a light pink blush across his cheeks.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then they both realized they were just staring at each other like idiots, so both cleared their throat and looked away. Maggie withdrew her hand and went ahead, searching for Jade.

"So, does she do this often?" China asked as they walked ahead, calling Jades' name. "Unfortunately, yea." Maggie replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Maggie…" China sounded like he was about to ask a serious question, so she turned and faced him, heart pounding.

He was closer than she expected. They were practically nose to nose. Both jumped back, red in the face. Maggie was surprised. She had never seen China blush and it was hard to imagine him embarrassed, some how for her.

"Maggie?' China interrupted her thoughts. "Right, uh, yea?" she said, embarrassed. "I just wanted to ask where you came from." He said, looking her in the eyes. China couldn't help but think she had really pretty eyes: they were hazel, but he was sure the last time he had seen them they were green…

"Uh…" Maggie wasn't sure how to avoid the question. Just then, Jade jumped out of a bush nearby. "HI MAGGIE! WHAT AN AMAZING CONCINDENCE THAT I FOUND YOU HERE! WHAT LUCK, RIGHT? HOW FUNNY! HAHAHAHA…" she said extremely loudly, making both of them yell and jump. "Jade?' Maggie said, relieved that her friend had interrupted the awkward questioning between them. Although it seemed to have been on purpose…

"Why were you hiding in a bush?" China asked both his and Maggie's question. Jade looked nervous. "Well, uh, I, um, saw a leaf! Now then, Maggie, let's be off, shall we?" She said, taking Maggie's wrist and sprinting away, dragging poor Maggie behind her.

When she finally stopped, both Maggie and Jade went into the same guest room to talk. "So why were you really in a bush? And don't tell me it's because you saw a leaf, that's the stupidest excuse ever." Maggie said. Jade looked sheepish. "Well, I heard you call me, so then I came over because I couldn't find the guest room. Then I saw you and China and you guys were so cute together-you should seriously think about becoming a couple-and so I decided to spy on you." She said happily. Maggie flushed. "Ok, first of all, that's just creepy. Second, he's like four thousand years old. I couldn't date him I wanted to!" she exclaimed.

Jade smiled. "Age does not matter. What matters is true love! Plus, he's like immortal so he doesn't really age…I mean look at him! The guy looks twenty! Same age as you!" Maggie frowned. Then said in hard voice. "I don't like him. It's like you dating Italy. His HUMAN age is what, twenty, right? So you can date him, can't you?" she said the last part in a falsely sweet voice. Jade turned a light pink. "Well, I suppose I COULD, but I wouldn't want to. Beside's how'd we turn to you and China to me and Italy?"

Maggie shrugged. "Ask yourself that." Then she was out the door, into another guest room, leaving Jade somewhat confused.

The next day, all the girls went out to go see around. Alice had planned to go to America (once again, America America, not the guy America) to see if her apartment was there so they could possibly live there. Problem was, none of them really knew were they were, and asking seemed kind of weird.

"Why don't we just ask Mr. America were New York is? I'm sure he would be happy to show us it." Carrie pointed out. "Course he would. He thinks America is the greatest place ever. I mean, have you seen his map?" Hailey said somewhat sarcastically. They all laughed, and went to find America.

"Hey bro's, what's up?" America said cheerfully as they approached him. Unfortunately, every one else was there too. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than hang out with each other?" Alice asked.

"We actually do, but America summoned us here to discuss Germanys training camp." Russia said calmly. "I told you, I am not going to attack you!" Germany said angrily. "It is if you happen to attack us, and I want our army to be ready!" Beverly looked thoughtful. "That is smart." Britain frowned at her. "Well, he's being a swanker. We aren't going to attack anytime soon, so there is no point to keep this up." Beverly rolled her bright blue eyes. "Of course there is. YOU might now attack, but who says someone else won't?" (All looks at Russia)

"Uh, guys-"Alice was about to intervene so that people would stop arguing, but America cut her off. "Hey, guys, come on, let's just all get a drink! Stop arguing!" He put his hands in a "calm down" motion. Alice frowned at him. "Drink? Are you even old enough?"

He turned to her still smiling his trade-mark grin. "Well, no. But technically, I'm, like, over a thousand years old, so, I say, heck yea I'm of age!" He looked down at her. "How old are you guys?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm eighteen, so is Jade, Carrie and Beverly are nineteen, Rose is twenty three, Hailey's twenty-two, Emma and Maggie are twenty. So only, like, two of us can really drink."

"Well, neither of us actually likes drinking anyway." Rose said, frowning. America looked surprised. "You guys are all friends, like, despite your age difference? Weird…" Hailey looked at him. "Well, how old are you guys? Are you even legal to drink?" America laughed and said, "Who cares about what's legal or not?" 'Very true." Alice murmured. Britain answered Hailey's question.

"Well, in our human ages, America's nineteen, I'm twenty-three, France is twenty-six, Italy and Germany are twenty, and we don't know how old Japan and China are, but they're pretty much immortal, so…" He let the sentence trail off. (A/N that is true it is unknown how old either Japan or China is OOOOOO so this is what I put, sorry!) Everyone looked at Japan and China, who shrugged. "My age is my personal business." Japan said quietly. They all shrugged.

Alice said nervously, "Well, we'll like, be off now!" Jade said loudly, "But I though you wanted to ask-"before Beverly clamped her mouth shut with her hand. America gave them a surprised look. "Why'd you come here if you're just going then?" Alice scowled. "None of your business" "Why? Is it important?" She scowled harder. "Maybe it is."

Beverly huffed, and said, with her hand still over Jade's mouth, "Alice, come on, we might as well go." Alice realized she and America were nose to nose, both with a challenging look in their eyes. She took a step back, and said, "Ta!" They all turned around to leave, but America said, "Wait!" Everyone turned around. America was holding a scary movie that had come out of nowhere with an excited look on his face. "Come on, let's all watch a scary movie!" he said excitedly. "But Mr. America, aren't you afraid of ghost?" Japan asked. "Well, ya, that's why we should watch it together!" he said sounding somewhat nervous. Carrie rolled her eyes. "Why do you watch it if it scares you?" she asked. The guys all looked at her in shock, because she never really talked to them. "How do you know it scares me?" he said, sounding somewhat openly scared right now. She rolled her eyes once more. "You are trembling and you sound nervous. Honestly, Mr. America, it is just a movie." Everyone was thinking how much she was like Japan, except for Japan of course, when America said, "Please! It's so scary and I can't watch it alone it's the freaking scariest movie ever it's so freaky please watch it please-"he pleaded until Alice cut him off.

"Ok, ok, we'll watch, if you'll shut up!" she said, annoyed. All of her friends looked at her, surprised. "Well, it's not like we're going anywhere." She said crossly. They shrugged, and they went to America's house. He only had one couch, which Alice immediately jumped on. "I call the couch!" she said. They scowled at her, and then went to sit down. Carrie sat by Japan, and Emma near Russia. Emma wasn't all that sure why she sat near Russia, but she did. China sat by Maggie, watching her carefully, and she blushed, avoiding his gaze. Beverly sat down near where Germany sat. Italy was scared and wanted to sit near Germany, likewise with Jade near Beverly, as they were used to those guys protecting them, so they ended up sitting next to each other. Rose looked around to see which guy was the cutest, then with a flirtatious bat of her eyes, sat next to France, who smiled and kissed her hand. Britain sat down near Hailey, who smiled at him, and he smiled back.

America sat next to Alice on the love seat, who tried to ignore this fact. He had turned off the lights, and started up the movie.

The movie actually turned out to be a pretty freaky one. It was nighttime around when it ended, and everyone appeared to at least be near someone.

Although they didn't realize it, Alice and America had cuddled up, staring widely at the screen. They were holding each other, his hands around her waist/back and she was cuddled on his shoulder. During middle of the movie, Carrie had moved instinctively to Japan, who had flinched away. She realized what she had done, said a quick, "Sorry, Mr. Japan." and moved rather far away. Japan felt bad for some reason. He had moved closer to her little by little, and after, like, fifteen minutes she jumped again toward him, once again not even realizing what she was doing. He put a hesitant arm around her and she immediately snuggled up to him, causing him to blush lightly. She still didn't really realize what had happened until the movie ended, and they locked gazes. They then both jumped away from each other, red coloring their faces.

Jade and Italy had practically whimpered the entire time, holding each other tight. When ended, Jade tried to move back, but Italy had a steel iron grip on her, still looking at the screen is a sort of shock. She nestled into him, causing him to look down, realize what had happened, and blushed madly. He also tried talking, but it came out like this. "Ah-um-well-do you-sorry, i-er-uh…" he kept stuttering and tripping over sentences. She giggled at it, thinking it was cute, causing him to blush more.

Beverly and Germany did not find the movie very scary. They caught each others eye and smiled, then looked away with a light blush on both of their cheeks.

Russia and Emma had just found the movie amusing. They looked at each other and grinned at one another, thinking that the other might not actually be too bad.

Rose was being held by France; of course, both were whispering gooey stuff that sounded like lines out of a cheesy movie. It was stuff like, "My love, are you okay? Never do scare me like that again…" "Oh I was so scared but then helped me…how can I ever repay you?" stuff like that. Gag.

Maggie and China had been clinging to each other like a drowning man to a lifeboat, but at the moment were blushing madly, trying to untangle themselves from the other. Well not literally, but you get what I mean.

Hailey was nestled up to Britain, and his arm was around her shoulder. Both were VERY aware of the other, but neither moved, so they stayed like that.

America realized he and Alice were holding each other. He looked down at her, with an expression of surprise and almost gentleness. She was staring wide-eyed at the screen. It made her seem almost innocent and helpless to him, a new side of her that he hadn't seen yet. He turned his head so that he could stare at her face-on. She realized what was going on and looked up at him, sensing his gaze on her.

Well, his face was kind of close to her, so when she turned, she didn't like, kiss him or anything, but their faces were an inch apart. They both yelled in surprise and jumped apart, extremely red in the face. America shook his head. He thought he must be going crazy, because for a moment he had wanted to kiss her. _I'm going completely mad._

Alice got up. "Well, uh, that was…I don't know if fun is a great word to describe it so let's call it interesting shall we? Anyways, it's kind of late, so we'll be off! To…China's house…sorry China. Bye people!"

They all quickly hurried out the door, all their faces varying from different shades of red. The boys stared after them as if they hadn't seen anything quite like them. China cheeks went a bit pink as he realized Maggie would be at his house again tonight.

Maggie was thinking the same thing, and her face turned a bit redder. Alice turned, and said starting in a solemn tone with a serious face, "Well, I think we can all agree on something…" the girls stared at her, each wondering different things about what she might say. Then her face cracked into an evil grin, and she said, "Was I right, or was I right? You guys DO totally have crushes on the guys I pushed you into! And you are welcome!"

**LOLS that Alice. So that's the end of the next chapter. I hoped you liked it! I tried putting in more, I don't know, ACTION between the chosen characters. Remember to review! I'm trying to get the personality of the character right, but if there's something I'm missing, just tell me ok? Now, you know what to do…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And that's my lovely little poem I made in 0.5 seconds. So you better do it!**


	6. Chapter 6: ChattingaboutBOYS!

**Hey guys! Boy, I keep coming back, don't I? Anyways, I checked my email, and got a million new emails from fan fiction about who reviewed and favorited me and all that. (I'm currently writing another story for Ouran high school host club-which I also don't own, ugh-which is were some of those came from. BTW it's called Love, denial, and cookies if any of you like the host club as much as I do. HA HAA ADVERTISE!) I wanted to thank all of you guys who reviewed and favorited my story! I did see your reviews when I went on fan fiction, but I didn't see who had favorited and followed my stories. (I don't check my email much.) I want to thank all of you that do read/review/favorite/or follow my stories! You guys are as awesome as Prussia! Now, onto the story!**

"I do not!" they all said at the same time, blushing harder. Alice jumped and wiggled her finger in their faces. "Ha! You so do! You're all red!" Hailey shoved her. "We all saw you with America, Alice. You so like him!" She snorted. "I do not. It was a scary movie! Natural reaction! Natural instinct! Get it?"

Carrie said, "Well, you say it was like that with you. It was like that with us, too, Miss. Alice." Alice whacked her upside the head. "I told you, stop with the Miss and Mister stuff! Its makes me seem like a hooligan! And besides, I could see CONNECTIONS between you and Japan." Carrie shook her head and looked up at the moon. "It would be irregular of me to be attracted to him when I have known Mr. Japan for such a short time. I would need to interact more with him to feel any connection."

Rose gave her a ridiculous look. "First of all, hon, stop reading out of the dictionary, ok? I can't understand half the things you said. Second, if the guys cute, which all these guys are, then date him! It's as simple as that!" Hailey rolled her eyes. "Guys, we're not going to get anywhere. Can't we just go back to China's house?" They started on their way.

"Another thing!" Alice said loudly. "Maggie! You like China! And now we are going to his house tonight. How does that make you feel?' she held her hand out like a microphone to Maggie, sounding like a therapist. Maggie rolled her eyes. "It makes me feel like I want to punch your idiotic face for thinking that there's something going on with me and China."

Alice tutted. "In denial, eh? Too bad, you'd make a cute couple…" Jade muttered to Maggie, "I told you so" while Maggie said with that fake innocence again, "Kind of like you and America?" Alice rolled her eyes, but blushed, which her colleges did not miss.

"You did just blush right now!" Maggie said eager to get the subject off of her and China. Alice scoffed. "I did not! And besides, let's get back to you and China."

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "There is no me and China." Alice countered. "And there's no me and America. Plus, you're too stubborn to admit you like him! Actually," she raised her voice even though everyone could hear her already, "all of you are too stubborn to admit you like the guy of my pick!" she tisked. "That's going to be dilemma that I will have to solve."

Carrie studied her before deciding to reply. "Once again, we need more social time, Miss Alice. Besides, if we do like the guy of your pick, then who says you do not like Mr. America?" Alice wacked her upside the head again, and she winced and glared. "I told you, kid, stop with the Misses and Misters. You're beginning to make me think that you're an alien. Now lets you before China beats us home."

Everyone noticed she didn't answer to Carrie's comment about her and "Mr. America" but they were willing enough to let it drop because they didn't want her to bring up the embarrassing moments between them and the countries again.

**IN AMERICA'S HOUSE; AFTER THE GIRLS LEFT:**

"I still do not understand these girls." China said, staring after where they left even though they were long gone. America pointed a finger at him and laughed. "Ha! Rock out dude! China totally has a crush on that redhead girl, whateverhernameis, that's hilarious!" he jabbered out, words coming as fast as bullets. China turned to him angrily. "Do not think we did not see you and Alice cuddled up on the couch there! I do not have a crush on that girl! Her name is Maggie, and she was just scared, so I was being kind! I should know what to do when people are scared, because I am very wise!" America looked surprised at the mention of him and Alice. He then crossed his arms and put on a stubborn face. "Well, same goes for me and Alice! And I could tell you so digged her! What makes you think you are wise anyway?" China smiled an overconfident smile. "I am the oldest." America smacked him, and they degraded into an argument.

France cried out, "Stop, it not matter if you like the ladies! That is what you are supposed to do, gentlemen!" America and China paused from strangling each other for a moment, and then America shouted, "Well I don't like her! China likes Maggie though! I know the hero can always tell!" China then kept strangling him and they went back to fighting.

"Stop you're acting like a bunch of swankers!" Britain said crossly. "If you'd be so kind to stop strangling each other and just admit you both like either girl!" America then went up to him and shouted, "No way! I do not like her! Maybe it's ok for you, Britain, because you like Hailey, we can all tell! But it's different if you don't like the girl!" Britain began choking him. "I do not like her, I'm just a gentleman to her, and I don't insult everyone and handle being insulted better than you idiots!" he said furiously. America choked out, "you're…choking me…that's not…handling…it…better!'

Russia-standing on the sides and smiling pleasantly

Japan- sighs. Just sighs.

Italy is cowering behind Germany, who takes charge of the situation. "Alright that's enough!" he shouts angrily. Everyone freezes. Well, more like France (who was yelling at them about the beauty of ladies and that they should stop arguing) Britain (who's choking America) America (who's being choked and yet still won't stop insulting Britain) and China (who is hitting America on the head while America is busy being choked) freeze. Russia and Japan are just standing there, looking like total opposites, Russia, happy, Japan just weary of everyone.

"Stop! It does not matter who likes who, or if they do or do not like anyone! You all act like a bunch of two year olds!" Germany said, not quite shouting, but his voice was still loud. "Now, we will all go to our homes, go to bed, and forget any of this every happened!" He left without another word, and said nothing about him and Beverly. He was relieved none of the others caught the moment between him and her. Italy ran to catch up with him, scared of being alone with all the stronger countries, thinking about Jade, feeling somewhat confused about his emotions about her.

**BACK TO THE GIRLS: AT CHINA'S HOUSE:**

Beverly was lying on her back staring at the ceiling when Jade came in. 'Hiya, Beverly! Hows it going?" she said, much too cheerfully for Jade's taste. She sighed. "Are you ever serious?' Beverly wondered out loud. Jade shook her head hyperly. "Nope! Hey, are you ok? You've got a weird expression on your face." Beverly sighed, this time somewhat tiredly. "I don't know. I FEEL weird, but I am not certain why. I think I will just go to sleep." Jade nodded, unusually quiet. When Beverly glanced over, Jade had an almost sly smile on her face. "I'll just leave you to sort things out, ok?" Before Beverly could ask what that meant, Jade left.

**JADE'S POV**

I closed the door behind me quietly. Perhaps Beverly didn't quite understand her feelings just yet, but I knew she had taking a liking to Germany. I'm pretty sure she has never had a crush before, which is why she was acting weird. I laughed quietly to myself. Maybe…just maybe I could get them together.

**NORMAL POV**

None of the girls felt like going to bed immediately, so Alice went around banging on their doors until they all got up. They all went into a garden with a patio and chairs around a table to talk. There weren't enough chairs for all of them so Jade, Carrie, and Hailey had to sit on the ground. Hailey had actually gotten on a chair, but Rose refused to get dirty whatsoever, fussed until Hailey finally got down to stop all the drama.

"So…" Alice said in a way that made everyone think _uh oh. _She grinned devishly. "Are you guys SURE you don't like them?" everyone knew who she was talking about. Rose said, "Well, I like ALL of them. They're cute!" Everyone rolled their eyes. Alice said dramatically, "Typical Rose! You know, you must save all of the guys except one for everyone else! Besides…why don't you just date France? He's mushy enough to be your perfect match!" Rose rolled her eyes and turned a delicate pink (rose colored, ha) while Hailey said, "Who made you the match maker?" Alice laughed loudly. "Myself of course! Who else?"

Beverly rolled her eyes. She really didn't see the point of this. The guys were just guys, nothing more and nothing less she told herself. "This is stupid. I'm going to bed." She said, getting up. Alice immediately tackled her to the ground. "Not so fast!" she said dramatically while Beverly cursed at her and wiggled out from under her grasp. "Did you HAVE to tackle me?" she asked, annoyed, rubbing her head. "Well, duh! And besides let's talk about you and Germany."

"Who made you Dr. Phil?" Beverly asked, annoyed. (I DUN OWN DOCTOR PHIL BTW! (Duh)DON'T SUE ME PEOPLES!) She was feeling nervous, for a reason she couldn't explain to herself. She glanced around to see if anyone would perhaps speak up for her, but unfortunately everyone just seemed interested by the way the conversation had turned. She huffed. "Ok, what about me and Germany?" Alice got up and struck a pose. "You CERTAINTLY seem to be fond of him!" she said obnoxiously. Beverly gave her an annoyed look. "Well, I met the guy for about five seconds, but he seems ok, I guess." She said sarcastically. Alice gasped dramatically. 'Did you hear THAT? She said he was ok! Since when is cold hearted Beverly ever OK with anybody?" she said waving her arms around frantically. "Hey!" Beverly protested. Alice ignored her. "Is this TRUE LOVE, perhaps? Will both be too stubborn to admit they like each other?" Beverly was turning redder by the second, but if it was from embarrassment or anger they couldn't tell. Luckily for Beverly, Alice wasn't exactly great at staying on one topic for too long, so she switched to her next victim of torture I mean…yea ok pretty much victim of torture works.

"Emma!" she shouted suddenly, pointing at the bored looking girl. "Yes?" Emma replied lazily. "Do you, Emma Wilkins, take Russia Whateverhislastnameis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she said, sounding like a priest getting them married. 'Wait, what?" Emma said, sounding suddenly much more alert. "You do? Well that's great! But unfortunately, you're way too young to get married, so save that for later, chap!" she said cheerfully. Emma frowned. "Um, first of all, I don't want to marry Russia, thanks. Second of all, if you think I'm too young to get married, why did you try to marry us then?" Alice shrugged. 'Gonna happen some day…" she said in a sing-song voice. "You're slaphappy. Get to sleep." Emma said, still frowning. If anyone had been paying attention they would've noticed a slight blush growing under her freckles. To fully appreciate this, you must know Emma NEVER blushes. She's kind of like the female terminator. Plus a vampire. Plus Godzilla. No, wait, Godzilla's a giant lizard thing, I think. Well think of her as a vampire Terminator. So basically the female Russia! (Ugh I don't want to say this, it's stupid but I don't own Terminator. Doy. I do, however, own vampires. JK! XD)

"Can we get to bed? I do need my beauty sleep ladies!" Rose said. They rolled their eyes, but it was getting pretty late so they went off to bed.

**Ok! That was a super sucky ending, but I figured I needed to get this out, because I haven't updated in, like, six days. THE HORROR! Well, this chapter is for all of you who have been keeping up with my story! You people are as awesome as Prussia! Woo hoo! Now, gooooo REVIEW!**

**Oh, by the way, I might not update for about a weekish because I'm gone to (ugh) Alaska…for…some…reason on the twenty seventh. So I will update after that!**


	7. Chapter 7: Insert chapter name here

** HEEELLOO PEOPLES! Here is the next chapter of Instead of Wonderland! First off, I want to thank the Guest person who reviewed my story! Thanks a bunch! I also want to thank WeDontKnowEnoughToUnderstand for PMing me. I'm not really sure if I should PM back or what I'm supposed to do, so I'll thank you here. So, thanks for the PM, I don't mind at all that you were late! Lols, I'm jealous your ginger!**

** So, here is the next chapter! I've been having a bit of a writer's block, so this chapter might be a bit short! Just a warning. :P ONTO DA STORY!**

Alice woke up due to the morning light coming through her window. She yawned and stretched. What should she do today?

_Hmmm…well I could get try and get Carrie and Japan together. They might go too slow on their own…he he hee…_and that's how she decided what to do today. (Cough nosy cough)

Alice got up and got dressed. Everyone else was still sleeping in. Hm, that was weird, normally she slept in the most. Ah, well. Now she could snoop around with out interruptions!

China's house was big with lots of stuff. Fragile, breakable stuff. This is how Maggie woke up due to a sound like a plate being dropped on the ground. She looked outside her door. Alice had dropped, I mean, ACCIDENTLY knocked over a vase, which was shattered on the ground at her feet. "Oh dear, I seemed to have broken this vase that was oh-so conveniently placed outside of your door! Oops, oh well, now that you're up, lets go explore!" she said with a too-innocent expression on her face.

Maggie frowned at the vase on the ground. "Um, isn't that vase from the table near the front door?" Alice feigned shock. "Wha? Now why on earth would I get this vase and drop it outside of your door? It is probably very expensive."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Well let me think. Probably because you wanted me to get up and you probably specifically chose that vase because it looked expensive." Alice shrugged. "Well, Carrie ain't up yet, and we are in China's house after all." Before Maggie could ask what the heck she was talking about, Alice grabbed her wrist and raced in a random direction. "Come on lets go see if we can find China's room!" Maggie pulled back, not to much avail. "No, I've been feeling kind of down lately Alice." Alice stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"What? Why?" Maggie sighed and looked down at her feet. "Whiskers isn't here." She said sadly. Alice huffed impatiently. "You and your dumb cat. You're like obsessed with her!" Maggie continued looking down, and Alice softened and hugged her. "Well, I know you like cute things, and um, stuff, so why don't you have a look at China's panda?" Maggie pulled back with a face. "No way, it's a bear! I'm afraid it's going to, like, attack me or something!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Panda bears are peaceful! I think, and besides it doesn't eat humans, I think, it just eats those stick thingy's, I think." Maggie looked at her impatiently. "You're not making me feel any better. Besides, there's something else on my mind." She looked down sadly. "What is it, hon?" Alice said sympathetically. "I don't have any money!" Maggie wailed.

China was listening into all of this. It wasn't like he was a creeper, he just had went to go get a drink of water, and overheard the girls talking. He thought about Maggie, and her cat, Whiskers. Perhaps if he introduced her to his panda she wouldn't be as scared…

Alice had rolled her eyes, calmed down Maggie, and sent her to go get dressed and get breakfast. By that time everyone was up. Even Carrie…

"Hi Carrie!" Alice practically shouted in her friends face as she burst into Carrie's room. "Carrie glanced up at her from her sketchpad. "Hi Mi- I mean Alice." She avoided saying Miss as to not get whacked again. "Hey wanna come on a walk with me?" Alice said with a sly grin. Carrie eyed her distrustfully. Alice knew that look on her face, and brought out puppy-dog eyes. "Please Carrie? Pretty pretty please? I mean we never get to really talk and stuff and it's a really nice day out and…" she went on, putting out fake tears in her eyes. Carrie sighed, and relented. "All right, all right. Fine. Let's go." She closed up her sketchpad, and got up.

They walked around for a bit. "Hey, isn't this Japans house?" Carrie asked. (Don't ask how they got to Japan. They just…did. Plus, in the show, it takes everyone at most like five seconds to get anywhere, so I figured that they could talk a little morning stroll from China to Japan. :P) "Why, yes, yes it is. How, um, PECURLIAR." Alice said. Carrie glared at her. She really was an awful liar. Great at persuasion though. "Does this have anything to do with-"was all she really got out before Alice practically pounced on her and shoved her into Japans house. She then ran away snickering.

When she went to China's house, no one was there so she was guessing they went to their normal meeting spot. Sure enough, they were all there. There was some kind of ruckus going on.

"Russia! Russia! Brother! Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me…" what the…? Alice looked for whoever was saying that-for a moment she thought of Emma, and then realized that wasn't exactly Emma's style. Plus she was pretty sure Emma wasn't Russia's sister. She then saw a pretty girl, perhaps about her age, with blond-brown hair and purple eyes. She realized it was Belarus, Russia's creepy sister who wanted to marry him. Gag.

"Whoa, wus going on?" Alice said as she walked up. Russia was cowering behind the crowed of people who were facing Belarus. Emma was in the front, her eyes narrowed at the girl. Country. Country-girl. Girl-country. Yeah, you know what; I'm calling her a girl.

Emma spoke through clenched teeth. "This pervert wants to marry her own brother." Alice was faintly surprised. She had never seen Emma this worked up about anything. Of course, she did have suspicions about her having a crush on Russia, but that was still hard for her to really imagine.

Britain was in the front, looking irritated. Alice wanted to laugh. Sometimes he would act like such an old man. She could almost imagine him saying, "Blasted kids! What wrong with kids these days, honestly?" All of her laughter drained out of her, however, when he shifted his green eyes to her, and said, much to her embarrassment, "Alice! Thank goodness you're here, America kept asking for you. That swanker was driving us crazy! He kept worrying." He sounded annoyed. Alice turned an interesting shade of red. She couldn't see America, but could hear him protest. "Britain, you liar! I just asked where she was, once! Geez, Iggy, I thought you were more mature than that, dude!" Britain yelled at America to stop calling him Iggy, while Rose laughed at Alice's face.

"Ha! You so like America! Rightly so, he's cute! Although I do like France, he is extremely adorable…" She rambled on about how cute every guy was which one she like best (France) and which one she thought Alice should go out with. Alice rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Hey, where's Japan?" Italy asked. The noise died down and everyone looked around. "Carrie's gone, too." Jade said, then all the girls glared at Alice, knowing she probably had something to do with this. She shrugged innocently. "I don't know. Maybe they went off into a magical land of ponies. Anyway, um, why don't we get, uh, going?" Alice was a little nervous Emma might attack Belarus, yes she looked that angry. All of the girls had taken karate classes and were black-belt. All the girls looked at Emma who looked back and said, "Why do you all look at me?" Hailey grabbed one of Emma's arm, while Alice grabbed the other and they all ran off.

"Do they ALWAYS do that?' Britain wondered, kind of missing having Hailey next to him. They were both talking about how stupid this was. Then America came up to him and yelled, "Yo, Britain, dude! That was so totally not cool when you lied to Alice, bro!" Britain looked up at him crossly. "I was telling the truth! You did keep asking about her!" America flushed, then said, trying to hide it, "Well, China and Maggie were talking, so were Beverly and Germany, AND Jade and Italy, plus Rose and France, and you and Hailey, so I had no one to talk to! I was just bored, yo!" Britain sighed. "You could've talked to Emma." He pointed out. America looked at him like he was insane. "Dude! That chick scares me! She's totally evil! Plus, she's like way into Russia and I couldn't take his girl, he'd kill me!" Britain sighed again, beginning to feel weary. "Like I said before, America, if you were so desperate for companionship, I could've talked to you." America looked at him in surprise, his blue eyes widening. He then laughed and ran away. "My answer will never change! Not in your dreams, sucker!"

**WITH CARRIE AND JAPAN: JAPAN'S HOUSE****:**

Carrie tumbled and fell onto a sleeping Japan. He cried out. Carrie immediately got off him. "I am so sorry, Mr. Japan! I didn't mean to fall on you! Alice pushed me in!" Her eyes narrowed and she looked back at the door, thinking about what to do to Alice. (REVENGE MUHAHAHA! Cough) "Um, it is no problem." Japan said uncertainly. He looked surprised and nervous.

Carrie, who had looked unlike herself with the angry expression on her face, turned her attention back to Japan. He was still in his pajamas, and had a light blush on his cheeks, seeming embarrassed. She coughed into her hand, suddenly embarrassed too. Stupid Alice. "Um, sorry, I'll just, uh, go." She took a step toward the front door when she heard Japans say, "Alice, wait."

She turned back, and was surprised to see a kind smile grace his features. "I can make us some tea if you would like." She grinned back, suddenly feeling lighter. "I'd love to."

After Japan made some herbal tea, they both sat down and began to talk. They could both agree how much Alice was like America, and how annoying both were. "So, Miss Carrie," Japan said after sipping his tea. Carrie felt a tingle go up her spine. It was the first time he said her name. She shook her head. What was wrong with her today? "Just call me Carrie." He mulled over this for a moment. "Carrie." He said, trying out the word on his tongue. He then smiled. "Ok, Carrie. Why do you say Mr. and Ms. all the time. It is very polite, but none of your friends do it, so I am wondering why you do." Carrie thought for a moment. "Well, when I was growing up, I didn't have a lot of friends. Just my dad's clients and workers came over, and I wasn't really allowed to go anywhere. My dad told me to call them with Mr. and Ms. before their names, so I would be polite and make a good impression. Up until I met Alice, which was not to long ago, I was used to calling everyone Mr. and Ms., and I still have the habit. I am also the quietest in the group, because of my quiet childhood."

Carrie glanced at Japan to see how he would react to the information. When she had told Alice and everyone else, they had just looked at her like _WTH?_ To her surprise, Japan seemed to understand. They chatted a bit more after that, then Carrie went back to China's house. During the whole time, a smile lit up her face.

**BACK AT CHINA'S HOUSE:**

Emma was glaring at a plant. She was beginning to get annoyed. Everyone was bugging for her to say that she had a crush on Russia, but she honestly didn't. She just didn't like the idea of him getting married to his sister, that's all. She said so.

Alice gave her a look. "You, like, just admitted it." Emma stared at blankly. "What?" Rose rolled her eyes then butted in. "You just said you didn't like him getting married." She stared at them, not getting it. "Yeah, so?" Everyone rolled their eyes. How clueless was she? "SO, if you don't want him getting married, then that kind of means YOU want to marry him." Emma spluttered. "What?! No! It's just it's his SISTER, so its, I don't know, gross!" Rose looked at her with a _yea right _expression. "M-hm. And the next time some one wants to marry him, it will be that they're weird. And the next time, it will be that they could secretly be, I don't know, a mass murder or something." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really? A mass murder? Here? In happy town? Honestly, this place is really too happy, though…" Rose interrupted her. "The POINT is that you're going to keep making up excuses." "Are not" "So!" Are not!" So are!" Alice was staring at something. She batted Rose's arm. "Hey. Hey guys, shut up a sec." They turned to see what she was looking at.

It was Carrie. She had just gotten home-well China's house home-and had a big, goofy smile on her face. It was just…WEIRD to see something like that on her face, which was normally sophisticated. Everyone stared. She was kind of just staring off into space, then realized everyone was staring at her. She blushed, but said, "What?" Beverly asked bluntly, "Were you with Japan?" Carrie blushed harder. Jade gasped. "She WAS. I totally bet she was! Omigosh you and Maggie can double date how cool is that I mean Japan and China are practically brothers oh hey maybe Beverly and Germany can go together then Alice and America ha there are two A's how cool anyway Rose can go with France then Hailey with England omg how cool is that and-"she blabbered on until everyone, with red faces, said, "SHUT UP JADE"

Hailey went up to her. "So do you have a crush on Italy then?" Jade gasped then turned red. "Wa? No I mean I don't know him all that well I mean I have seen the anime and he WAS my favorite character but all those guys were your favorite characters too not that I'm saying I should go out with Italy I mean sure he's cute no I mean he's not cute well I guess he is but he doesn't really know me and it'd be weird if I was thinking about him, not that I was thinking about him I mean well its just uh I didn't like well I mean-" she finally shut up, her face as red as a tomato.

Hailey smirked. "You totally singled him out for yourself." Jade turned redder, if that was possible. "I did not! He just HAPPENED to be there and…" before she could go on Maggie interrupted. "Well, he's cute, so it's ok if I take him then?"

Jade flashed her an angry look, then caught herself. "I don't care." She said coolly. "Besides, what about you and China? I saw you with him today petting his panda." Alice pointed a finger at Maggie. "LYER! YOU SO TOTALLY LIED TO ME UNCOOL MAN!" Maggie turned red. "No! I mean, China just showed me his panda and it was, you know, nice and, uh, stuff." Alice just snorted. Maggie narrowed her eyes at Jade. "How bouts we go see Italy then, huh?"

Maggie ran off, Jade gasped and ran after her, and everyone ran after them. Carrie was relieved the subject had been lifted off of her. These girls couldn't stay on one topic for more than a minute, and acted much too rash. Kind of like America. Well, they were all American, she included.

"MAGGIE…YOU…GET BACK HERE…THIS INSTANT!" Jade huffed out, running after her athletic friend. Maggie turned around, running backwards, and laughed at her. She didn't notice all the countries behind her, and ironically crashed straight into Italy. She and Italy gasped as they crashed onto the concrete, Maggie on top of Italy. Jade stopped and stared, her face turning red and a weird expression coming across it.

Alice caught up to everyone-she had never been the best runner-and saw Maggie on top of Jade. Normally Alice didn't notice anything around her, but every now and then, she did notice stuff, and when she did, she noticed EVERYTHING. Jade was standing there in a sort of shock, her face red, with a jealous, angry, and surprised look on her face. Italy was looking at Maggie with a surprised expression, crying out, "Germany! Germany! Germany help me pleeaasee…" he kept glancing at Jade with a guilty expression on his face, like it was his fault Maggie had crashed into him. It was weird, because Italy never really talked to Jade before, but now he looked at her with a sorry expression mixed with guilt and some confusion. Maggie was laying on Italy, groaning, having taken a hit to the head. China was looking down at them with a mixture of surprise and anger and jealousy. Germany, Britain, and Japan were looking down in shock. Russia was smiling pleasantly, and Alice noticed Emma had moved to stand next to him. Belarus was no where to be seen. France was laughing and saying perverted stuff about Maggie and Italy, which I'm not talking about. America was laughing and saying how "Italy totally got tackled by a chick, yo!" There was something next to him…no, some ONE next to him. It was Canada holding his polar bear and looking at Maggie and Italy with surprised on his face.

Alice realized all of that in about a second, maybe two. Everyone was frozen. Then the spell broke. China picked up Maggie, put a proactive arm around her and another on her shoulder and glared at Italy. Alice raised her eyebrows. Hmm, so China got more motivated when jealous. Interesting…

Jade calmed down and offered a hand to Italy. He looked (can you say looked when someone had their eyes closed?) up at her in surprised for a moment. She looked down at him, her eyes framed by her long black eyelashes. Italy grinned then, accepted her hand, and got up. "Ve, thanks" he said in his Italian accent. He didn't let her hand go, even when she automatically moved it back. She froze, then relaxed it and leaned against him. Everyone began chatting randomly. Alice waved her arms around, but no one paid attention. _Geez, it's like everyone's in tune except me! Who just randomly chats about whatever after someone's been tackled?_ She sighed, then headed over to America. Canada hadn't met her yet, so she wanted to get to know him. That's what she told herself, anyways. Cough denial you like America cough.

"Hey America, Canada." Alice said, nodding at each one in turn. "Hey dude! Met my bro, Canada! We're like, super tight, yo! Totally homies!" America said excitedly. Alice smirked at his energy. It was such a great thing about him…what was she thinking? She shook her head and turned to Canada with a forced smile on her face. "Hi dude. I'm Alice. I am truly sorry you're related to America." America protested loudly, while Canada smiled a shaky smile. "I-it's nice to m-meet you, Alice." He said softly, stuttering over words. Alice squealed. (Yes even Alice can squeal.) "So cute!" she said, hug attacking him. Canada blushed, and America felt a weird feeling come over him, some what like that feeling when he pulled of Alice's hat the first day and realized she was a girl. Only this time with a tint of anger. His blue eyes flashed dangerously, and his glasses glared in the light. Alice wasn't able to see America's face, but Canada was, and he realized quickly enough that America must have a crush on Alice. He pulled her back quickly, and then froze like a deer in a spotlight, realizing what he had done.

Alice stared at Canada, not sure why he had pulled back. He kept glancing at America. Alice looked at Canada, and realized he was cute. And that he looked a lot like America. Same eyes, same hair color, same-looking face. She blushed, and all I'm saying is it was not because of Canada.

Hailey glanced over, her face pink from talking to Britain. She didn't think she had ever really felt this way about a guy. He had a cute face, and he acted kind of tough, also from what she watched on the series, but he had a kind of innocence to him. She loved his big green eyes and his light brown-blond hair. She really wanted to stroke it, but that would seem kind of weird.

Hailey then realized that America had a weird expression on his normally too-happy face. His blue eyes were narrowed with anger and his lips were pressed into a straight line. She then realized he was jealous, and Canada obviously realized it too, because a wisp of fear crossed his face, and he quickly pulled Alice off him. Ugh. Now SHE had to go fix the problem Alice started. Of course. Alice really did need to grow up and think about her decision and how they might affect people. Then again, she probably didn't realize that America had a crush on her. Or that she had one on him. Hailey sighed, and looked back at Britain, who was staring at her in confusion. She could go and most likely stop a fight that might happen between brothers, or more like America getting mad at Canada and Canada not knowing what he did wrong. Alice might be included, because America might get mad at her too. Or Hailey could stay with the guy that she liked and keep talking, and ignore all of this stupidness. Hailey sighed again and decided to take both.

She grabbed Britain's hand-causing him to start and blush in surprise-and took him with her to go to see America, Alice, and Canada. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk?' She asked, saying the first thing that came to mind. They all looked at her in surprise. "All of us?" Britain said, sounding somewhat disappointed. Hailey nodded. Alice grinned. "Kay! Cool. OI! EVERYONE! OVER 'ERE! YEA SO WE'RE GOING ON A WALK TO SOMEWHERE, AND YOU'RE COMIN' WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU GOT IT?" she said loud enough so everyone could hear. Everyone groaned, but good-natured. "Uh," Canada said in his soft voice. Nobody paid attention. He tapped Alice quickly on the shoulder and she turned in surprise. "Oh! Canada! I forgot you were here. Heh. Oops. Sorry." She said. Canada didn't miss the satisfaction glittering in his brothers eyes. He was really worked up about this girl, so Canada thought it was probably best to stay out of his way. "Um, well, I've got some stuff to do, so I better go." He said softly. Alice frowned. "Do you have to?' America frowned at her. She gave him a puzzled look. Wasn't this his brother? He had been happy a second ago.

Canada nodded. "Yea, uh, sorry. I better go." Alice smiled and gave him a light hug. The reason she never gave America a hug was because she was too scared that he would reject her or something. (Course she ignored this feeling.) She didn't care if Canada rejected her because she didn't have feelings for him. (She ignored this too.) "Bye Canada." She said. "Have fun getting smacked by Cuba.' She added on, muttering. "What?" he said, not being able to hear her. Alice was glad about that, because she wasn't really supposed to know about that. Of course, she wasn't supposed to be in her favorite anime show either, so really all rules went down the drain. "Nothing. Have fun doing your…stuff, I guess." Canada left.

"Alice." Jade pulled Alice to the side. Hailey, Rose, Beverly, Emma, Carrie, and Maggie were already there, looking impatient. "You haven't been making much of an effort to get us back home." Emma said impatiently, glancing every now and then at Russia as though to make sure he was ok. Alice immediately felt annoyed. "Well, some of you could do something." Beverly frowned at her, her blue eyes hard. "You're kind of our leader." Alice swiveled her brown eyes to meet Beverly's blue ones. Alice's eyes were as hard as stone, while Beverly's were as hard as ice. They were fighting, but over what no one was exactly clear on.

"Well then, if I'm your so-called LEADER, my first decree is that you do something to actually help me!" she said, snapping. Beverly bristled, but before she could say anything, Jade interrupted. "OK, look dudes, can't we figure this out later? We need to go on our walk-thingy, so let's just do this, uh, later, like much much later, kay?" There was an awkward silence for the first time between the girls. The longer they stood there in silence, the more they knew they were all thinking the same thing. None of them wanted to go back to their own world.

**Ok well that's the next chapter finished! Hehe, so much for a short chapter. Oh wells. So, little warning, I haven't been feeling up to writing much lately, I'm not sure why. Maybe if you viewers reviewed…*hint hint* SERIOUSLY PEEPS! I've got six favorites (SQUEE YAY PEOPLE ACTUALLY FAVORITE ME YOU GUYS ROCK! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVS PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!) and I've got eight follows (I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVS PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW ME!) XD ok I'm not really sure that there was a point in saying that, but if there was one then it would be review please! It makes my day! If…you actually…cared…=D**

**Ok some other things to say my school starts up soon on the twentieth (it's the eleventh in case ya didn't know) so after school starts up I won't have a lot of time to update or anything so viewers YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**RANDOM THINGY! Now added onto my list of favorites, who, BTW, were America (of course) Japan, and Italy, now added on is CHINA! LA LAA LAAA PLAY DRAMATIC MUSIC! I DON'T KNOW WHY I LIKE CHINA BUT HE'S REALLY HOT SO I DO! BOO-YA! Ok so yay that's about it so until next time keep on reading, keep on reviewing, and I don't know, eat an apple or something. IT KEEPS DOCTORS AWAY! :O and doctors r very scary, kind of like vampires except they're not hot, SO YOU BETTER DO IT! Oh yea, and reviewing keeps them away too. SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: A day in New York city

**Hooray someone reviewed! I want to thank Loki the Evil Goddess, Guest, xXBrokenMarionetteXx, and Secret for reviewing! You tots rock. I kind of made it a habit to update whenever someone reviews, and since I got a lot of reviews for my other story, I've been updating a lot for that and didn't have a lot of time to update on this one. Sorry! Since I have Monday off and not a lot of homework, I will update this! So this chapter is dedicated to Loki the Evil Goddess! Thanks!**

**Oh and I don't know why, but I messed up on Beverly's description. I said she had red hair, then blond hair. Ok, so she actually had red-brown hair, not as red as Maggie's, but still red, and some FRECKLES! Just so ya know. **

They ended up in New York, out of all the coincidental places for them to take a walk in. Jade gasped loudly and said, "HEY MAYBE WE COULD ASK-" Alice practically tackled her before she could give away information about their apartments and said the first thing that came to mind.

"About churros! Yes, um, let's ask about churros, great idea Jade!" Alice turned to America, who seemed more relaxed with Canada gone. "Do you have any churros?" America gave her a weird look. "What? You dudes want churros?'

Alice shook her head. "Never mind."

Just then Jade, having seen something VERYEXTREMELYIMPORTANT gasped loudly and said," OMIGOSH YOU GUYS LOOK! ICE CREAM!" Sure enough, there was an unsuspecting poor guy serving ice cream in one of those ice cream carts. All of the girls immediately sprinted towards the ice cream guy and shouted their orders. Poor dude was so scared he gave them it for free.

The girls walked back over. "And that," said Alice, licking her chocolate ice cream, "is how you get ice cream for free." All the guys just stared at them.

America went over to get some while the guys were wondering on earth they would actually like ice cream. "You like that stuff?" Britain said, sounding grossed out. Hailey smiled at him. "Course. You don't?" Hailey had ice cream on her lips as she smiled. Britain blushed. "I suppose I could give it a try…" he murmured, still fighting his blush.

Alice was finishing up her ice cream when she noticed Beverly giving her a hard stare. She knew what that was about. Alice sighed and said, loudly of course, "Well, why don't we split up to…um…to…see more stuff…" she said lamely, unable to think of a good excuse. She flashed all the girls a look so they knew what she meant.

Rose protested. "Aw, why? I like it with everyone." She flashed all the guys a flirty smile, but when she looked back at Alice her eyes were hard. _Why? We like it here. _Her gaze said.

Jade stepped up. "I, like, totally agree with Alice! Sightseeing people! Fun!" She glanced back at where Germany and Beverly stood. _I still need to get them together! _ She told them without having to speak. All the girls were close enough that if one of them didn't have a really good poker face, they could practically read their thoughts as it went across their face.

Alice looked at them and sighed. _I thought I could get you guys together, but long distance relationships don't work out if we leave. _Her expression said.

Rose stepped in. "Do you want to? We don't have to, you know. No parents, nobody we're really connected to back there. We're better off here." She didn't care she was speaking out loud. Carrie, Hailey, Emma, Beverly, Maggie, and all the guys looked confused, but they ignored them.

Alice winced at the mention of their parents. A year ago, all the girl's parents had gone out to a party and drove back in the same car. It was raining that night, and the tires slipped and went off the road. There were no survivors.

America, seeing the vulnerable Alice that he hadn't seen since that rare movie night, got all protective and said, "Splitting ups is awesome, bro's! Why not go?" he glanced nervously between Rose and Alice. The two girls were glaring at each other, looking like they were about to lunge at each other's throats. And even though America thought a chick fight was totally hot, he didn't want Alice getting hurt, so he grabbed her arm and lugged her off in a random direction. "Uh, let's go this way! Far, far away from Rose…" Alice squirmed, but America was kinda unnaturally strong, so eventually she went limp.

Everyone stood there awkwardly for a moment, then Jade said, grabbing onto Beverly and Italy, "Hey! Why don't you, me, Germany, and Beverly go sightseeing together?" Italy nodded. "Ve, that sounds fun! Right Germany?" Germany nodded rather unenthusiastically. "Ja…" And off they went

Of course Maggie went with China, Rose with France, Hailey with Britain, Emma with Russia, and Carrie with Japan. They didn't actually mean for it to happen that way, they just wandered off and that's what the pairings came to.

Russia had actually just happened to walk in the direction that Emma had walked in, and that's how they found each other. Emma was under one of those wooden things with flowers twirling around them, and in front was a lake with a sunset. They were pretty much alone, and the flower petals fell and danced around the two. (Cough romantic scene cough) of course because Emma and Russia were fairly evil, they didn't exactly know that this was romantic and that this was the scene that they were supposed to confess their sudden newfound love for each other. So instead Emma scowled at him and said, "What are you doing here, dipwad?" Very romantic.

Russia was unruffled as usual by her insults and instead smiled pleasantly. "Oh, I was just walking in this direction. What are you doing here?" Emma shrugged, looking away from his blue eyes. She had been thinking that they were really pretty before realizing what she was thinking and shook her head. "Being bored." She replied dully. Russia looked thoughtful. "I know somewhere we can go." He said, sounding excited. Emma raised an eyebrow.

Japan and Carrie walked along slowly. "Look, there's Emma and Russia." Carrie said quietly, pointing to see the two walking into a bar. That made sense, there was tv's there, and fights which Russia would probably like. Emma too, if she thought about it. Carrie was smiling gently in the direction that the two had walked in without realizing it. She was happy Emma had finally found someone she liked. Then she realized Japan was staring at her with his adorable brown eyes. Carrie blushed and looked down. Japan gave her a shy smile, then hesitantly slipped his hand through hers. And they walked like that, hand in hand.

Maggie and China walked through a random part of the city. "This is pointless." Maggie sighed, bored. "It is. There is nothing interesting here." China agreed, trying to avoid looking at her. He scanned the shops, and then gasped, sounding like he had just seen a ghost. Maggie immediately whirled around from the pet store she had been looking at. "What? What's wrong?!" she asked, eyes wide. China grabbed her hand without really thinking about it, and she blushed. China was staring a stuffed animal shop on the other side of the street. In the window was a giant stuffed cat. "We have to go there!" he said urgently, running across the street and pulling Maggie with him.

Hailey and Britain, who were more comfortable with each other and easily realized they had a crush on each other, were holding hands comfortably as they wandered the streets. "Look, there's an ice cream shop. You promised you would try." Hailey said, flashing a grin at him. Britain protested. "I didn't promise!" But looking into her amberish eyes, he couldn't find it in him to say no, and sighed. "Alright, fine. Cheers to you, only for this once." Hailey squealed and hugged him, then ran to the ice cream shop.

Rose and France were naturally on a boat down a romantic canal, and feeding each other chocolates. Rose was wearing cherry gloss, had her hair in a French braid, and naturally enough mascara on her eyes to paint a picture with. Rose was thinking about how she finally had seemed to like a guy. Her friends were always telling her to settle down with a guy, she was old enough, and to stop skipping around guys, but it was in her nature. She was just naturally flirty with all guys. But France was different, she was thinking she could possibly settle with him. No one else had fit the bill, but France…he fit it just right. She was sure he felt the same way about her. Sure, he flirted a lot, but so did she. Her thoughts were interrupted by a womans voice. "Oh, hello, can I have a ride?" There was a pretty woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her tone of voice meant she wanted something more than a ride. Rose narrowed her eyes. France smiled. "Well, of course, of course. " Rose looked at him in surprise. The woman had a cell phone to call a cab with, and there wasn't enough room on the boat. "There isn't enough room." Rose pointed out stiffly. France frowned and looked around, then at the woman, who batted her eyes flirtly. Rose pressed her lips together, trying to hold back anger. "Rose, could you, ah, walk home? I think I may have to take this madamousal home." He said in a tone that meant something else too. Rose stared at him with her mouth open, then stiffly got out of the boat. The woman gave her a smug smile. Rose just watched as the two paddled down the river, feeling like something in her chest was breaking.

Jade and Italy were hiding behind a bush together, giggling behind their hands as they watched Beverly and Germany look around and call for them. It turned out that Italy had been planning the same thing as Jade, so now they had a project to work on together.

By the time everyone had come home, it was dark. Everyone was in a good mood, except for Rose. France had tried to go over and flirt with like nothing had happened, but it had. And to Rose, it meant a lot. So she ignored him. When all the guys had gone to bed, Rose rounded up all of her friends, and they met her in her room. They were living in America's house for the week, having the week in China's over, something Maggie found very disappointing. When the girls got into Rose's room, they were shocked. Her blond hair was in a very messy French braid, her mascara was running down her face, and her green-blue eyes were puffy from crying. Alice gasped and quickly ran over to hug her friend protectively. Everyone followed suit. "Rose, what happened?!" Alice said, sounding shocked. Her friend looked like a train wreck, something that Alice would never expect of Rose. Rose found outer appearance very important. Rose sobbed for a moment, then said, swallowing thickly, "It's France."


	9. Chapter 9: REVENGE!

**Ok, cause I haven't updated in a while I have decided to use my precious (not) time to write another chapter for you guys! Thanks to xXBrokenMarionetteXx and Tammy215 for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

Rose had finally calmed down enough for the girl's to put them to bed. Alice closed the door behind her, everyone else waiting for her. When she turned around, Alice's face was a deadly calm, almost blank peaceful look. _Uh oh…_they all knew that look. It was like the calm right before the big storm. Alice looked so…so _disconnected _it was kind of scary. Then she went into screaming-pyscho-girl mode, and normally attacked the person she was mad at. "Alice…" Hailey began nervously. Alice just walked past her. Even though she was the smallest out of everyone-something Alice found super annoying-they all parted to let her by. "Come on Alice, France is France. Rose should've expected this. Plus it's super late, we can't go out now!" Beverly complained. Alice turned, glaring viciously at her friend, but Beverly met her gaze with a steady one of her own, not backing down.

"Are you…_defending him?"_ she hissed. Beverly looked startled. "No. Come on, you know me. Normally we'd all go kick his sorry hide together, but this time France has the other nations with him. They might defend him, and everything would get messy." She pointed out. Alice seethed, but was unable to think of something that proved Beverly wrong. Lucky for her, Jane defended Alice. "Did you see Rose! She hasn't been like that since…ever! Seriously I can't even remember when she was this torn up about a guy I mean _she _always breaks up with _them_ not the other way around and she never actually really cares for a guy and now she does and France was stupid enough to go off with some other lady and…" she faltered as she realized she was rambling on once again, although she did have a good point. Some of the girl's mulled over it, while Beverly glared at her, surprised and hurt, unable to remember when Jade hadn't been on her side. The two girl's went way back, and Beverly was always sticking up for Jade, and Jade was always defending her. Since when had Jade become so independent? Jade's green eyes met her own blue ones; they were sturdy. She wasn't going to change her mind. "I'm with Alice." Jade said firmly.

"Well, I'm with Beverly." Hailey said, shaking her dark brown hair around her head. "You guys are a bunch of wankers for going. It's just going to be a mess." Everyone stared at her curiously.

"Wankers?" Jade asked. "Seriously?"

Hailey blushed. "Britain's rubbing off on me."

Alice rolled her normally light brown eyes, which got lighter or darker according to her moods. Right now they were so dark they looked pitch black. "Well, not that isn't cute and all, but I'm off. Who's with me?" she asked in a clipped tone. Jade went to go stand behind her. Hailey walked over to Beverly and stood behind her, the two tall girl's glowering down on the shorter ones. Carrie hesitated, then to everyone's surprise went to go stand behind Alice. Sure back at home, if one of them got messed with she went with them to go "have a word" with the person as much as the rest of them, but Alice had figured she would go with Beverly. She cracked her hyper grin at her. "Proud of ya, kid. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." She said proudly. "I'm not sure that's such a good thing." Carrie murmured as she went to go stand next to Jade. Maggie was left in the middle, unsure of were to go. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the two groups, then she muttered "sorry alice" and sulked off to go hide behind Beverly.

There were three girl's to each group now. Both groups were uncertain for what to do. Alice's group wasn't sure if they should go. Were there enough girls? Beverly's group didn't know if they were supposed to stop them, or just let them past? They could be starting a huge mess. Hailey and Maggie looked up to Beverly to give them directions. Normally Alice was their unannounced leader of the group, but if she wasn't there they all looked to Beverly for instructions. Beverly hesitated, and remembered Rose's face. Part of her wanted to go with them, but she didn't want to have anything to do with this in case it went ugly. She shrugged a shoulder, and moved aside to let them past. Maggie and Hailey did likewise.

Alice, Jade, and Carrie walked through America's kitchen (remember their staying at his house) "I suppose we could kick the back door down to get out." Alice mused. Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Or you could just open it." She suggested. Alice frowned. "Well, there's that too." She agreed releculently. That was as far as they got, because America came in then. His hair was messed up-no surprised there-and he wasn't wearing glasses. For pajamas he was just wearing sweatpants and no shirt. All of the girl's immediately put their hands over their face and yelled, "AAA!"

"I'M BLIND!" Jade yelled, even though she was looking through her fingers. Carrie had her hands over her eyes. "America, please get a shirt on!" she begged. America snorted. "What? What happened to 'Mr. America?' I liked that title." Alice, with one hand over her eyes and reaching out to anything she might trip on as she walked, said, "America, I finally got her to stop using Mr and Miss. Well, mostly. So don't encourage her! And for the sake of our eyes, will you please get on a shirt?"

Something grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop. Alice took her hand off her eyes, then blushed and looked at the ground. It was America. She hadn't realized she had been walking straight towards him, and to stop her from crashing into him he had grabbed her wrist, which he was still holding casually, not realizing it. "Where're you going?" he asked. Alice looked at his face and scowled. He was so tall! "We're going to a party with a bunch of hot dates." She said sarcastically. He grinned like a maniac. "Sweet! Can I come? What kind of party? There girl's there?" Alice scowled at him again. Didn't he care she was going-well not really but he thought she was-with some guy? She shook her head. She didn't care what he thought. "We're going to-" she was about to say "beat up France" but Carrie interrupted her suddenly. "We're going out for a walk."

She gave Alice a meaningful look and Alice realized America might not let them go for some reason if they were going to see France. America looked at Carrie with a surprised expression, like he had forgotten she was there. Alice had too. It was too easy to get wrapped up in their own little bubble.

"You're ALL going for a walk?" He asked. Alice nodded. "Um-hum. That's right. Now if you don't mind…" she looked pointedly at her wrist, which he was still holding. They were so close Alice could feel his body heat, which didn't help the blush on her face. Why couldn't he wear a shirt like a normal person? America frowned at his hand holding her wrist, but didn't let go. "So…you're all going for a walk…at twelve o clock at night…right after Rose was crying for like two and half hours. Seriously man, I couldn't sleep! It was driving me insane, yo!" Alice cursed under her breath. Why did America have to be observant today? "You're driving me insane!" she snapped at him. He looked at her, then a smile slowly spread across his face. Great, what now? "I'm driving you insane?" he said, sounding more like a stupid teenage boy more than ever.

It took Alice a second to get it. "What? No! Not like that! Geez, why are all boys like this?" she grumbled. He laughed and pulled her closer, whether he did on purpose or it was an unconscious thing Alice didn't know. Her head made a sudden painful leap in her chest, then pounded like crazy. "You said it, not me." He reminded her gleefully. She had a sudden urge to hug him for some reason, to be _close._ She shook her head. She really needed to get more sleep.

Alice slowly lifted her free hand and put it on his chest. She could feel it when his laughter broke off in surprise and his breath hitched. His heart pounded faster, his skin warm under her pale hand. Why did he get to be so tan? Some part of her brain wondered. It wasn't fair. America was staring at her, and she concentrated on her hand, reminding herself that her friends were right behind her. Because of that, she might've not stuck to her plan had they not been there.

"America…" she said slowly, her pixie face serious as she looked up at him. He stared at her, blue eyes wide. Then she cracked a python grin. _What the-? _"Let me through, please!" she said cheerfully before proceeding to push him back hard. He stumbled and fell on the couch. "Run!" she whispered loudly to her friends, remembering Rose was asleep. They grinned at her, then they all ran out the back door.

When they got to France's house, he gladly opened the door for them. "Perhaps you would all like some wine?" he said suggestively. That did it for Alice. How could this twit do that to Rose? She kicked hard, and he fell down. Carrie slapped him, and Jade kicked him and shouted, "That's for Rose, you jerkface!" France probably would've started groaning and curled into a ball, but the last statement caught his attention. "Rose? Is the madammousel alright?" he asked, gasping. His concerned blue eyes caught Alice off guard. "Well…" she said, hesitating, then hardened and went on. "She got a little, ah, upset and mad when you totally just ditched that afternoon. Not cool man." France looked stricken, his eyes unfocused as though he just realized how that might have hurt her. Alice plowed on, wanting to hurt France as much as he hurt Rose. "But it's cool though, cuz' she found some guy and brought him home. I guess they're dating now or something. I dunno. Rose goes through guys like that." Alice snapped her fingers, then shrugged listlessly. France appeared to be more or less horror-struck.

"She what?" he growled, which sounded weird with his French accent, and because Alice was used to him talking smoothly. "Well, you did hurt her that afternoon, which is why we came. But then she and the guy really hit it off and-ah, well you don't need to know everything, right? So, that was for Rose, and we'll see you round I guess." Alice said, shrugging then starting to leave. Jade and Carrie followed suit. Jade was beaming at her like _Good job, Boss! _Carrie was looking at her more like _Nice, idiot. You just made everything a whole lot worse. _Alice gave a small victory smile to Jade, and shrugged with a smirk on her face to Carrie. She glanced back. France was staring at the wall, looking totally pissed off. She laughed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**I almost wanted to put a BUHAHAHAHA at the end of the last sentence, but decided that would sound kind of weird. xD Well, there you go! Rose is with an imaginary guy, France is getting jealous, America apparently sleeps without his shirt off and tries to burn people's eyes out like that, and Alice made everything possibly worse. What's not to love?**


	10. Chapter 10:Scenes throughout the day

**Hey ok well here's the next chapter! Instead of making one big chapter for this one I'm just gonna make scenes of different things that happens throughout the day, most of it just stuff about the pairings. All this stuff does happen, but I'm feeling too lazy to write in between stuff to connect all the paragraphs, so I'm doing this instead! I don't own Hetalia!**

**Scene:**

"Mon cher…" France trailed off as he looked at the rather handsome guy in front of him. "Don't you _mon cher_ me. " Rose snapped at him, still angry from the day before.

I'm with, uh…" Rose trailed off as she looked at the guy next to her. He grinned abnormally white teeth and stuck his hand out to France. "I'm Brazil." He said. France just glared at him. "Well, it iz nice to meet you, _Brazil._" He practically spat out the last word. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With that he stalked off, steam practically coming out of his ears.

Rose sighed and turned to the guy next to her. "Thanks." Brazil grinned back at her. "Anything for a pretty lady." He winked. Rose looked up and sighed again. Brazil was cute, with dark brown hair, green eyes, freckles, lightly tanned skin, and yes, abnormally white teeth. Normally she would've flirted back with him-it was obvious he liked her from the way he agreed to help her without getting anything back. But…Rose didn't know. She just wasn't feeling it, which was a first. She wouldn't admit she still liked France-she never liked a guy for any period of time, and HE was a total jerk and perv. She should've listened to her friends when they'd warned her about him.

"So I'll see you around?" Brazil asked, looking hopeful. "Yeah…um yeah I'll call you when…I need…to?" Rose asked hesitantly, feeling like she was using Brazil to make France think she was over him. Gggrrr. Stupid Alice. Not that Rose WASN'T over him, she was, and she liked the way Alice thought, but couldn't she have thought of something…else? Something with more forethought and didn't make Rose charm some random dude she grabbed off the street into helping her?

Well, there wasn't a lot she could do about it now. Rose lifted a hand to wave at Brazil as he left. Then she went home, well America's home, and sobbed in her bed.

**Scene:**

Carrie, lying on her back on the ground, stared up at Japan with wide eyes. He was over her, a hand on each side of her head. They just stared at each other with wide eyes. Carrie and Japan had been having tea together when they both got up, and Japan tripped, which he seemed to do a lot around girls, if you remember when he fell on Alice in one of the first few chapters.

Japan had put his head down so that his long bangs touched Carrie's forehead. Then he froze wondering what he was doing, but didn't move.

Then Alice, who like America had a rep of bursting in randomly at the worst moments, burst into Japan's house. "Hey dude Carrie! Rose totally pulled it off France was totally pissed it was hilarious-" she stopped short when she saw the position the two were in. Carrie stared at Alice with wide eyes. Alice's face went into a mask of calm, then in two quick strides, she reached over to them and pulled Japan off and practically flung him into the wall. "You PERVERT! Trying to DESTROY Carrie's innocence! And I thought you were the one person I could actually TRUST my friends with! Look at innocent Carrie! You're PRESSURING HER INTO DOING SOMETHING SHE DOESN'T WANT TO!" Alice yelled at Japan, waving her arms around frantically. Alice always assumed the worst when it came to guys, for some reason.

Alice started to walk over to Japan, who had started to get up and was kneeling and cringing at the same time, with one hand up in defensive manner. Before Alice could yell at him more or possibly kick him, Carrie ran over and shielded him with her body. Japan stood up, but Carrie still kept her arms out and stayed in front of him, because she knew karate just as well as Alice, and knew Alice's moves better than Japan.

"Miss Alice! Japan just tripped! Nothing happened!" Carrie insisted, taking a step back and forcing Japan to step back with her. Alice glared at Japan, then said, "If you hurt her in any way…" Japan shook his head frantically. "I was not trying to pressure her Miss Alice! Please, I am being honest!" He had a blush on his cheeks, obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable with the subject. Alice glared at him, then grabbed Carrie's arm and marched out of the house with her. "Perv!" she yelled over her shoulder.

**Scene:**

Germany and Beverly were sprawled on the grass next to each other. At first it had been awkward-they both were awkward around the opposite gender-but after a bit they began chatting and felt more comfortable with each other. Of course they were mostly agreeing on how annoying Jade and Italy were, but hey they have to start somewhere don't they?

Speaking of Jade and Italy, they were the reason Germany and Beverly were there in the first place. It had took forever, but finally both got Beverly and Germany in the same place, then ran off, hoping they would stay together. When it became apparent they were going to, Jade and Italy wandered off together.

They were in town when Jade suddenly became aware of the handsome young man next to her. Ok, handsome was an understatement. He was amazing and nice and so friggin adorable that Jade wanted to tackle him…but she was guessing that wouldn't be a good idea.

Did Italy ever stay with one girl? Jade wasn't sure. It seemed more like he was a ladies man on the show, and now that she was here other ladies certainly liked him for they had swarmed him on more than one occasion. But still, Jade was getting ahead of herself like always. He probably liked all girls, never just one in general, sort of like France. Wasn't he related to France somehow? Or raised by him or something? Well, one thing was for sure, Jade was NOT gonna end up like Rose.

Almost as if to confirm her suspicions, a girl went up to Italy, grabbed his hand, and said, "Oh Italy! You just have to come with me on a date! Come on, let's go on a carriage ride." Italy put his other hand over hers. "Ve! I'd love to!"

Jade felt a little hurt-they were acting like she didn't even exist-but she knew Italy had a high level of innocence, and probably wasn't playing girl's like France but liked spending time with them. Still, didn't he know that doing this hurt her? She had exactly kept it a secret that she liked him. But she wasn't outright about it either, so maybe he just didn't understand. Then a man came up to her.

"Hello," he said, seeming amused by the way Italy suddenly snapped up his head to look at him. Then the man focused back in on Jade. She stared up at him with her big green eyes. "So, do you think you could spare an evening ?" He said, still seeming amused. Jade was a little taken back by his abruptness. "With you?" she said uncertainly. Italy had waves off hostility coming off him that anyone would be able to feel.

The man grinned at Italy once more before answering Jade's question. "Yes, with me." He smiled at her, and she suddenly realized how good-looking he was. And it wasn't like she had anything to do…

Before Jade could say anything though, Italy stepped between them, uncharistically harsh. "Ve, no. She cant go." He told the stranger. Jade was beginning to feel annoyed. Now he liked her?

"Who made you my keeper?" she asked the Italian, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Italy looked shocked. "Jade, you cannot go with this man! You don't know anything about him!" he said urgently. "And do you know anything about the lady?" Jade snapped before she could stop herself.

Italy looked at her, shocked. Jade blushed, looked down, and stepped around him to the strange man. He smiled again, this time kindly, and held out his arm. It was an old-fashioned gesture, but a sweet one. Jade took his arm, and they walked off.

Once they were out of earshot, the man said, "So is he like that with all girls?" Jade stared up at him, confused. He gave a slight smile, but didn't seem to mean it too much. "I could tell you liked him. And it was kind of mean the way he excluded you with the random lady. I bet he didn't even know her."

Jade laughed. "Well, you're my hero. And you got all that right, which is impressive."

He smiled. "I'm used to that kind of stuff from Italians. Oh, I'm being rude. I'm Mexico."

"Why are you used to Italians doing that?"

Mexico looked slightly sad. "Italy has taken many of my lovers."

Jade tried to ignore the fact he had multiple _lovers. _ "Um…well, any girl would be lucky to have you." She blushed as she said this, her cheeks going pink.

Mexico smiled kindly down at her. "That is nice of you. I try not to hold a grudge against Italy because it is not his fault, but you have seen the way he treats woman."

"He's nice to woman." Jade said indignantly, then realized she was defending Italy. Mexico didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, but he needs to make his boundaries more clear. He acts as though he is dating all of them at the same time, and they deserve more than that." He turned his warm brown eyes to Jade's eyes as he said this.

She blushed again. "I guess you're right…"

**Scene:**

"Um, where are we going?" Hailey asked as she and Britain walked along a path. He turned and half smiled at her, making her blush, then turn away and curse herself. She wasn't normally like this around guys.

"We're seeing some of my friends." He said mysteriously. Hailey followed him, curious. They finally came to a clearing. Britain cupped a hand to his mouth and called, "Oh flying mint bunny!"

_What?_

A green rabbit with wings came flying out of the woods. Hailey yelled out and tripped into Britain's arms, where, surprised, he caught and held her there. Hailey didn't notice.

"What…what the…friggin rabbit…omigod…what is that?" she finally gasped out. "It's flying mint bunny." Britain said, like it was obvious.

"Uuuhh…" Hailey nervously backed away as the rabbit came closer. It nuzzled her, and she flinched.

"Aw, it's okay Hailey. Flying mint bunny is nice." Britain said, cuddling the small rabbit. Hailey petted it cautiously, then laughed when it nuzzled her again. Hailey shyly lifted her green and amber eyes. "He's really sweet, Britain. You're really sweet. Thanks for introducing me."

"Oh, um…" Britain blushed, losing his train of thought for a second. "Yes, yes, of course."

Before they could say anything else, Alice crashed through, still hauling Carrie around. "Dude, Hailey! Japans a total perv, man! He tried to…oh hey Britain." Alice said, not wanting to discuss this in front of the nation.

"Um, yes, hello." Britain said, sounding a bit flustered. "Um. How did you find us?"

Alice looked bemused. "Hum. I don't know. It could be possibly because you two were squealing like second grade girls about flying mint bunny."

Both Hailey and Britain blushed, then Hailey took flying mint bunny in her hands and held her out to Alice. "He's really nice Alice. Come on, pet him."

To Alice it looked a whole lot like empty air in Hailey's hands. "Riigghtt, Britain's and you're brain obviously runs on the same spectrum. Well, come on, emergency meeting."

Hailey gave her a look, like _sometimes I don't get you._ "About what?"

Alice coughed. "About Carrie…and Japan…" Hailey gave her a blank look.

"You know…it has to do with two people…"

Blank stare

"Oh come on, I am so not talking about this in front of Britain!"

"What not in front of me?" "I don't know. Just tell us Alice!"

"Um…ok…it has to do with '_The talk'"_

Hailey gasped. "You mean _The TALK the talk?!" _ Alice gave her an impatient look. "What kind of other talk is there, Hailey? Yes, that kind of talk!"

Hailey looked at Carrie wide eyed. "Oooooo," she said, "you've been naughty…"

Carrie, who was trying in vain to detach Alice's hand from her wrist, shouted, "Me…and…Mr…Japan…did…not…do…anything!" She said through gritted teeth as she tried to wrench her wrist away.

"Um, may I ask, what is The talk?" Britain asked, confused about this entire conversation.

All the girl's froze. "It's nothing you need to know about." Hailey insisted with bright pink cheeks, while at the same time Alice snapped, "No you may not ask! Go away; we're _trying _to have a girl-to-girl conversation!"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Hailey asked in a pleading voice, glancing at Britain, who looked utterly confused. "Yes, now, come on, I'm getting everybody!" Alice rushed out of the clearing, hauling Carrie behind her.

Hailey sighed. "Sorry…" she said, as she walked out of the clearing. Britain smiled and waved to her, still confused.

**Scene:**

"No way, you like sunflowers?" Emma asked. Russia nodded. "Da, their my favorite flower."

"Mine too." Emma looked surprised she had something in common with Russia, even though she had been finding lately she had a lot of things in common with Russia.

"Would you like to see my field?" Russia broke her train of thoughts. "Oh, um…" Emma blushed, then immediately froze. She didn't even know she had the ability to blush. Russia was waiting patiently. "Um…sure." She stuttered out, wondering what was wrong with her. Russia didn't seem to notice.

"Great! Come on then." He said, gesturing for her to follow him.

When they arrived, Emma gasped. "It's…beautiful." She said softly, for once not sounding tough. Russia gazed at her gently, before replying in the same soft tone. "Yes."

Emma glanced at him in surprise, because he was staring at her, and he held her eyes a moment longer before gazing out into the field of sunflowers. "I try to take good care of it, although it is hard to do it, because there is so many to attend to." Emma listened to his soft voice and Russian accent, and before she knew what she was saying…

"I'll help you." Wait, did she seriously just say that. She had to take it back…

"Really?" Russia looked so excited and surprised, she couldn't say no. "Yea, sure." She sighed softly, wondering why she was bothering doing all this stuff when she never normally offered to help.

Russia bent down and picked a sunflower out of the field. He held it to her, smiling. "For you." He said.

"Oh, that's so…nice. Thank you, Russia." Emma said, surprised. She smelled it gently while Russia smiled at her, when Alice came, still holding on to Carrie, with Hailey close behind.

"Yo…Emma…" she panted, out of breath. "Sorry…to interrupt your sunflower bonding…but we need a group meeting…a _girl _group meeting." She added sternly, looking at Russia, who just continued smiling.

"Okay." Emma said simply, not nearly as hard to pry from Russia's side as Hailey from Britain's.

"See you tomorrow!" Russia said cheerfully, waving as they walked away. "What's tomorrow?" Hailey asked Emma curiously.

Emma tightened her grip on the sunflower, which she was still holding. "Oh nothing…nothing."

**Scene:**

Maggie and China were painting in a room of his. "So, you paint a lot? That's awesome, me too." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Yes, today I am making _abstract_. I have never made such a thing before, but I have heard it represents part's of your soul; what you desire, what kind of person you are…"

Maggie laughed. "That's awesome." She wrinkled her nose. "Now if you'd let me _see_ it…"

But China shook his head. "No, I cannot let you see it, aru. Not until I am done."

"Fine, theenn…" Maggie smiled slyly at him as she moved her canvas away from his sight. "I'm not letting you see mine."

They both worked on their abstract art pieces. China's piece had lot's of red and green in it (ahem ahem; what you _desire_; Maggie's hair and eye color…gosh wonder how _that_ clicks together.)

Maggie work had lot of very dark, almost black, brown and a hazely green color (china's hair and eye color) She stepped back and frowned. "My painting looks more like a bunch a swirls than anything else."

China smiled at her. He had a very cute smile, Maggie was noticing. "Mine does too, aru." They just stared at each other for a moment, then both jumped when Alice burst through the doors.

Alice was still dragging poor Carrie by the wrist. Emma and Hailey followed in.

"Ok, I'll explain it to you on the way, I did that with Emma, but can we please go? I think I'm taking off Carrie's wrist." Alice said pleadingly.

"Um." Was all Maggie got out, wishing Alice hadn't interrupted her and China.

"How did you know where we were, aru?" China asked.

"The same way I know with all my friends. They won't shut up about their day plans if it involves their crush."

This caused a round of yelling, and it took a couple of minutes for the girl's to settle down. "Well, you won't shut up about America." Hailey grumbled.

"Yes, and he is an idiot!" Maggie said, with China nodding in agreement.

"I do not!" Alice said, standing up straight to make herself seem bigger than Hailey, which was pointless because she was tiny, and Hailey was pretty freakin tall compared to her.

"Do too."

"I do not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"NOT!"

"OK, I'll go with you if you shut up!" Maggie shouted over Hailey and Alice's squabbling. "You guys are like an old married couple, I swear."

While Alice and Hailey made disgusted faces at that thought, Maggie turned to China. "Sorry, I guess I better go. This was really fun though."

China smiled, though he looked sad. "Yes. Perhaps we can do this again tomorrow?" Maggie smiled at him, then hugged him. China looked shocked, then gently hugged her back. They stayed like that for a long moment, until Emma said, "Um, not to interrupt the _love fest _or anything, but can we go?"

China and Maggie back away from each other, blushing. "Right. Yea. Um, bye." Maggie said, still pink in the face, and she waved to China, then walked with her friends.

**Scene:**

"Woa, Jade, who's the guy?" Alice said as they ran up to Jade, who was talking and laughing with some handsome tan dude.

"Oh, hey guys, this is Mexico." Jade said, gesturing to the guy next to her. They were still looped arms as they walked downtown.

"Hey." Alice said, smiling and batting her long eyelashes, until Hailey said, "Oh, don't pretend you're not totally into America." Alice shot her a death look.

"Anyway, emergency meeting." Alice informed Jade, who blinked. "About what?"

Maggie came up. "Carrie," she said, patting the small girl who was still trapped by Alice, "has been very naughty lately. With _Japan._"

Jade gasped. "Oooooo, Carriee. I didn't know you were like that!" Carrie struggled. "I am telling you! Nothing happened! Why won't you guys believe me?"

"I know what I saw." Alice said, waving her away. "So Jade." She said, focusing back on her friend in a way that made her think _uh-oh._

"Why aren't you with Italy?"

"Um…why would I be?"

"You guys totally had a thing going!"

"N-no we didn't!"

"Um, yes, you did." That was Hailey.

"We did not!"

"Oh come on, we could all feel it." And that was Emma.

"How can you _feel _if we had a thing going?"

"Um, because, we could all feel the tension in the air between you guys! We aren't stupid, we were waiting for you guys to give it up, and just go out already." And that was Maggie.

Jade blushed. "Look, Italy's a-a womanizer. Whatever you felt between us, if you felt anything, you'd probably feel with any other girl."

"Uh-uh. This was special. I KNOW it." Alice insisted.

"Well, I, um, I like Mexico!" Jade sounded like she was trying to convince her self as much as them.

"Oh who wouldn't like Mexico? He's hot and tan. But Italy was super adorable, so you should try with him. You guys are like, meant to be." Alice insisted.

Jade sighed, weary. "If I go with you, will you stop talking about this?"

"Yea." Alice

"I wanted to stop talking about this two minutes ago." Emma

"Meh, probably not." Hailey

"Sure." Maggie

"Can you just let me go Alice? I can't feel my arm." And that was Carrie

"Tough luck." And there's Alice

Jade sighed. Well, I better go. This is important." She said to Mexico, glancing at Carrie. She kissed him on the cheek, then raced off with the other girl's.

They found Beverly and Germany curled up next to each other, asleep. Germany had his arms around Beverly, and she was curled up into his chest.

"Well, well, well…" came the voice of Alice above them, waking them up, "what do we have here?"

When they realized their position, they immediately jumped backed and turned red, stammering awkwardly. Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna save ya some time here and tell you just to come with us." She said, grabbing Beverly up with her free hand and hauling her up, then pulling her along as the group walked away.

**Scene:**

Rose was walking to clear her head, when all her friends passed by. "Come on, Rose, this is important!" Jade shouted as they raced to America's house to meet in his backyard. Why was Alice dragging Carrie like a sack of potatoes?

Rose shook her head and started to follow them, but heard a voice behind her that stopped her cold. "Mon cher."

Rose took a long and shuddery breath to get herself together, then turned to glare at the French man. "What?" she said sharply.

France looked sad and confused. "Why are you zo angry at me?" he asked quietly. Rose was taken aback for a moment, then said, trying to tone down her voice to prove she had never been affected by him.

"I told you not to call me that. I'm with Brazil." And she was for real now. He had asked her out on a proper date, and Rose, thinking it might help her get over France, accepted. And just like that, they were together.

France stepped forward, grabbing both her arms. "You should not go out with him!" he said urgently.

Rose jerked her arms, but France wouldn't let go. "Why not? And let go!"

"He will not treat you right!" France said, ignoring her demand to let her go. Rose growled, still trying to jerk away from him, but he wouldn't let go of her wrist, and had pulled her too close to him without him realizing it.

"He treats me fine! Better than some people actually!" Rose bit her lip, realizing she had let too much slip out. She put her head down.

"Who did not treat you right?" France asked softly. Did he still not know? He must've known he had hurt Rose. Didn't Alice tell him? Perhaps he wanted Rose to say it out loud.

Rose bit her lip harder, feeling tears spring in her eyes. She kept her head down, not wanting France to see them. "Why do you care?"

"I care about you, mon cher. Of courze I care about you. Do you not know that?" his voice was so soft and kind Rose felt a sob building in her chest.

"No, you don't!" she said angrily, glaring up at him. He could see tears in her eyes though. France looked shocked.

"But I do…"he was cut off by her.

"You don't! If you did, you wouldn't have just left me standing out there, left me to walk home, while you took some woman you don't even know home with you!"

He stared at her with wide blue eyes. Rose looked back up at him with blue-green eyes, like an ocean.

They stood like that for a long, long moment, staring at each other eyes.

Then they both kissed each other.

France moved his hands from gripping her wrist to around her shoulders, as she put her hands on his chest as they passionately kissed. Rose kissed him hard, her head tilted to the side, something she had wanted to do from when they had first met, perhaps more than two months ago. (yes they have been in hetalia that long.) France had also wanted to kiss her for a while, and he tightened around her shoulders and kissed her back just as hard, with no intention of letting her go.

He had no choice though, as after several long moments, Rose gasped and backed away quickly, realizing what had happened. "Oh-oh my god…" and she fled quickly, leaving France, who was calling, "Rose!" in a heartbroken voice, behind her.

**Ten pages. I used ten pages to write this! Sheesh. Well, thanks to anyone who reviewed, and I'll try to update faster next time. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Italy gets mad?

**Thanks to Flannya, Animefreaks48, and xXBrokenMarionetteXx (ha I loved that Author-san thing) for reviewing! You guys are mai favies! Thanks for all the reviews! I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my characters (Alice, Carrie, ect.) **

By the time Rose got to America's backyard, where the rest of the girls were, they were already chattering away;

"I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe _he_ did that. Japan! A perv! Who knew!"

"Ya I always thought Germany was the perv…"

"Germany is not a perv!"

"Oh come Bev, you've seen the show."

"He's nice."

"Uh huh. Well you don't have to worry, cause Japan's the new Germany."

"?!"

"Mr. Japan didn't do anything! Nothing happened! Alice!"

"Yes, Care-bear?"

"_Nothing happened!_"

"Hmm, sure…not from what I saw…"

"What?! You _saw_ something?! Gross! What'd you see?!"

"Calm down, Jade, you little man-izer."

"What? Man-izer? Hailey, that's not a word."

"It totally describes you though. Italy and Mexico! Woo! Good taste."

"Maaaggiiee! It's not _like_ that!"

"Sure. Just like there wasn't anything between Japan and Carrie."

"_THERE WASN'T ANYTHING BETWEEN JAPAN AND ME!"_

"No Mr. Japan this time, huh? Ya, good for you kiddo."

"Yo, Rose what's up? Where were you?"

"Oh hey Rose! You look a little shaken. You okay?"

By this time the girl's had finally noticed Rose. She guessed she must've looked a little shaky because they were all staring at her. "Nothing. I-I mean I'm fine. So Jade, what's this of Italy and Mexico?" She asked, just to get attention off her. Jade blushed and ducked her head, but not saying anything.

Alice smiled. "That's the Rose we all know and love." She turned her attention back to Carrie, suddenly serious. "So. Carrie, Carrie, Carrie…what to do with you…"

Carrie sighed, worn out by this entire conversation. "Why won't you believe me that nothing happened?"

"Be-cause, Care-bear, I came in, and saw Japan hovering over you."

Carrie gave her a look. "He _fell. _Did you not see him blushing? He didn't mean to."

"Well, it didn't look like he was moving."

"You came in the second after he fell! We were both caught by surprise! Me and Japan…we're just friends." Carrie sounded a little crestfallen by this fact. Jade went over and put her arm around Carrie. "Aw, it's okay Carrie. Just like, I dunno, ask him out or kiss him or something."

Carrie looked like Jade had told her to push Japan off a cliff. "What?! I could never do that! I would be embarrassing him and inviolating his space!"

"I'll tell you what's 'inviolating space' with him." Alice muttered.

"He didn't do anything." Carrie said crossly.

"Do you wish he did?" Beverly asked curiously, causing Carrie to blush.

"No, no. He doesn't like hugging or anything…" she trailed off. "Do you like him?" Beverly asked, purely out of curiosity. Carrie had never had a crush before.

There was a silence. Carrie looked at the ground, biting her lip. She brushed some of her soft black hair out of her face, a habit she did when she was nervous. "WELL?!" Jade exploded, unable to take it longer. Jade's own long black hair was sticking all over the place because of the running around she did, adding to the effect of her looking crazy.

"I…I feel strongly about him…but…if he does not return those feelings…" Carrie murmured softly.

"Or if Alice stopped bursting in at the wrong moment and never letting Japan kiss you…" Hailey said, causing Alice to glare at her. "I do not burst in at the wrong moment!"

Carrie turned pink. "Japan would not kiss me. We've been over this." She said, blushing at the thought.

Just then America came running into the backyard. "Yo, dudes, Italy called emergency meeting now!"

"Italy?" all the girls chorused. Since when did Italy call emergency meetings?

America panted. "Yea…he wants all of you guys…he didn't want us countries but I'm America and I'm coming anyway! Ha hey Rose sorry bout France dude he's totally into you though this is so hilarious! It's like a soap opra or something!"

Rose glared at him and balled her hands into fist. Alice stepped up. "Ok, we're coming, go away." America and Alice stared at each other for a moment, remembering the last time they saw each other. Then they both looked away and blushed. America turned and walked away quickly, head down, with a blush still on his cheeks.

"What was that about?" Rose said, one eyebrow raised. Her interest in the life of romance had been dead for a couple days, but she felt some _history_ between America and Alice. "Did something happen?"

"Ah…no." Alice said, looking away awkwardly.

Rose gasped dramatically. "Something did happen!"

"Well I see you're feeling better…" Alice murmured while all the other girls looked at her curiously.

Emma sighed. "We better go. I wonder why Italy is holding a meeting…" she trailed off and stared at Jade, like everyone else. "What?" Jade demanded. Emma shrugged one shoulder, wondering if Russia would be at the meeting.

They walked to the normal meeting place, where a very certain angry Italian was waiting for a very certain small, tan, silky black haired girl with bright green eyes.

"Ve! Jade! You cannot go out with Mexico!" He said, pointing a finger at her. All the girl's, especially Jade, were so thrown off by his anger, they didn't say anything. "Um…" was all Jade said.

"You don't even know him!" he went on, looking and sounding more and more like Romano every second. Now all he needed to do was call Mexico a b*st*rd (I try not to swear) and he'd be on his way.

"You stay away from him! He is not good for you!" Yup, definitely like Romano.

Jade was past her shock enough to get angry. "You…" she said so furiously, jabbing a finger at Italy, that he took a step back. "You have absolutely NO right WHATSOEVER to tell me who I can and can't date! You're not my dad, you're not my BOYFRIEND," Italy winced at that one, "you have no CLAIM OVER ME!"

Everyone was silent, probably because Jade, who was normally happy and bouncy, looked totally physco with her hair all over the place and breathing hard. Italy looked shocked.

"Um, right. Let's go." Alice said, figuring she better get Jade out of there before she decided Italy would look better with bruise marks all over him. She walked over to Jade, who wouldn't budge, even when Alice pulled on her arm.

"Yo, Jade, we might want to go…" Alice said nervously. Jade didn't respond, instead narrowing her eyes at Italy as though she was trying to laser him with her eyes.

Alice gave a panicked glance at Beverly, who shrugged.

"Help me!" she mouthed, miming with her fingers. Beverly raised an eyebrow, then sighed. She walked over to Jade, threw her over her shoulder, and walked out, with a very angry Jade yelling and squirming on her shoulder.

"Put me down! I will kill that little Italian boy, he has absolutely no right to tell me who I can and cannot date! I will-" The rest of Jade's screaming was cut off as Beverly walked further off.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Alice smirked at Italy. "Smooth going, Romeo." She walked out of the garden, and after a hesitant moment, America ran out after her.

Rose raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was all about. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw France make his way toward her, and she grabbed the arm of the person closest to her, which happened to be Maggie.

"C'mon let's go! We're, uh, going on that double date, remember?" She said, babbling the first thing on her mind. Luckily the word "date" made France freeze on the spot. Unluckily, China whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at the two girls jealously also at the word "date".

"What?" Maggie said, confused. "That's right. Our date. We're gonna be late. Ya know, with me and BRAZIL," she said Brazil's name loudly to show France she was taken, and he winced, "and you and, uh, uumm, the guy Brazil's bringing for you. I forgot his name. What's his name?"

"I have no idea what you're-" Maggie was cut off by Rose. "So, yeeaa, let's get going." Rose exited the garden, dragging Maggie behind her. France watched them go with slumped shoulders.

"Alice!" America called out as he ran to catch up with the smaller girl. Alice stopped and turned around. "Oh dear god why do you hate me?"

"What was that?" America asked as he caught up to her. "Uh, nothing. So, you need something…?" Alice asked, eyebrows raised. America looked at her strangely. "I want to…to um, talk."

Alice gave him a look. "You want to talk?" A nod. "You always talk! The last thing we need is more talking!" America looked at her, not smiling, unusually serious. And it was making Alice nervous. She didn't like it when people were serious. Serious people talked about serious stuff. And Alice was not good at handling serious stuff.

"Look, Alice." America sounded strained, like this was hard for him. "I felt-when we were together-I want to tell you-"

"I WILL KILL YOU AND EAT ALL YOUR PASTA! NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO, ESPECIALLY SOME IDIOT WHO FLIRTS WITH EVERY SINGLE GIRL ON THE PLANET!" Jade, bless her maniac heart, had somehow wiggled away from Beverly and came screaming back. This gave Alice just the distraction she needed to get away from America, though she had to admit she was curious to hear what he would've said. But not curious enough to risk…to risk anything really. This is why Alice didn't like relationships-they always ruined something, or at least had the potential to. Better to avoid them.

"Whoa, Jade, calm down." Jade ignored Alice and sprinted past her. Beverly, who had been running after Jade, yelled at Alice. "Grab her!"

Alice sprinted, away from America and after Jade. "Jade! Jeez, will you calm down, Italy's just looking after you." She called out.

Jade stopped suddenly and turned around, glaring so hard Alice froze in place. "Looking after me? LOOKING AFTER ME?!" Alice cursed Italy that he had to upset Jade; Jade was always prone to dramatic reactions for everything. "That-that little-" Jade was apparently so angry she was at a loss for words, and instead cursed Italy with every bad name imaginable.

Alice walked over. "Dude, Jade, will you relax? He didn't really say anything that bad." Jade glared at her, but Alice held her ground.

Jade sighed then, suddenly defeated. "It's not the WORDS he said really, it's just-it's more like the reason he said them." She told Alice, looking tired.

"Um, what?" Alice didn't quite understand Italy and Jade's relationship. It seemed like, oh one week they were together, like a couple, then PHYSC the next week Italy was actually with some other lady. Now Jade was with Mexico, and Italy was mad? He needed to get his priorities straight.

Jade waved her arms around, as though this might help Alice understand better. "You know, he's just…" she sighed, then said, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, sure." She glanced behind, to see where Beverly had gone, and saw she was talking to America. For a moment, Alice felt a pang of jealousy, then shook it off. "Bev! C'mon, let's go!"

The three girls walked off toward America's home, with America himself looking after them. He didn't call out, though, and Alice almost wished he did.

They walked around trying to find everyone else. "That's the problem about this place," Alice muttered, "It's enormous, and you never know where everything is. For all we know we can walk to China from here!"

"Uh, we can walk to China from here." Beverly said. "Besides, if we worked on getting back to our normal world…"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Oh, no, I am NOT getting into this with you again. Look, maybe we're not really here and we're actually insane, or maybe I got sold a freaky TV, but honestly its better here than back on…the real world or whatever."

"Maybe," Beverly said, "but here everyone is like, a country or something, it's weird, it's ANIME, and I'd like to know it I was insane or not, wouldn't you?"

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, Jade suddenly shrieked. "Shut up! Both of you! We're NOT insane, we're ACTUALLY here, and we all like it here! There's nothing to discuss! Beverly, stop being stubborn, you like it here, just accept that!"

Both girls stared at Jade in astonishment. Then something caught Alice's eye. "Look!" Where she was pointing was Rose and Maggie, along with Brazil, Rose's sort-of boyfriend.

Alice, Beverly, and Jade ran up to them. Rose and Brazil were discussing a date of some sort.

"So, can you bring someone for Maggie?" Rose asked. Brazil nodded, flashing white teeth. "Of course."

Maggie struggled to get away from Rose, who was still holding on Maggie's wrist with an iron grip. "No! I don't want to date anyone!"

"Anyone besides China." Alice put in, just to be annoying. Maggie narrowed her eyes at Alice. "Why are you always here when we're talking about boys?" she snapped.

Alice shrugged. "Good timing, I guess." It was weird how she was always there, like someone, possibly with the name of Lemon bars 101, always put her there so she could make fun of the girls. But, anyway, back to the story.

"Rose, we are having a meeting." Jade said seriously. Rose raised an eyebrow. "I've noticed since we got here we seem to be having a lot more meetings than we ever have needed." She said wryly. Beverly gave Alice a look, which she ignored.

"Boy trouble." Alice explained briefly with a shrug. "Mm, my favorite kind of trouble. Well, hon, I better go. See you later?" Rose asked Brazil, who nodded.

"I'll remember to bring someone for Maggie." He said. Maggie shook her head frantically. "No! No! I won't go, so don't bother!"

Rose ignored this and kissed Brazil on the mouth, ignoring everyone stiffing in surprise. "Bye. See you later." She said, smiling at him. She walked off, and after a moment everyone else followed her.

"Uh, what the heck was that?" Jade asked the question on everyone's mind. Rose stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well…is Brazil…I mean, France and all…" She trailed off, unsure how to phrase it.

Rose shrugged. "Well, Brazil did ask if France was bugging me at all, if that's what you mean. He's such a good boyfriend." She swooned.

Alice said nothing, but she knew Rose, and could tell that Rose didn't really have feelings for Brazil. She decided against saying anything, though. Even though she normally enjoyed bugging her friends about the guy, and giving them pushes towards the guys, jumping into the whole Brazil-Rose-France fiasco sounded as fun as diving into a pool full of crocodiles.

The five girls went around and gathered up everyone else (Emma was with Russia, Carrie with Japan, and Hailey with England. Wow, what a surprise.)

Once they were finally all gathered in America's backyard, Rose said, "Now, tell us what this is about."

Everyone looked at Alice. "What?" she said. "Why do you always assume I have something to discuss? This is Jade's meeting."

Everyone turned to Jade, who was staring at the grass she was sitting on. "Well, Alice wanted to know why I was so angry at Italy. And, I don't know, I thought all you guys might want to know."

"Uh, yeah." Hailey said sarcastically. "You went berserk. I know what he said was totally out of line, but you don't need to beat him to death."

Jade flashed her an annoyed glance. "He's bugging me."

"He's bugging you?" Emma said disbelievingly from her position leaning against one of the chairs, arms crossed over her chest. "Just because he's bugging you doesn't mean you can go ahead and kill."

"Oh, like you're one to talk." Maggie snorted. Emma gave a sideway glance, and shrugged.

Carrie held up her arms. "Please, can we let Mi-I mean Jade talk?"

Everyone turned to Jade expectantly. Jade hesitated for a second, and then explained her story about how Italy went off with that lady the night Jade met Mexico. "I mean, he's always doing this. He always goes on dates with whomever, not even the same ladies! And now he's telling me who I can't date?! He must've known he was hurting me, but didn't do anything about it! So you can see why I was a little pissed." Jade finished.

"Over-reaction," Hailey muttered, while Alice said, "Jade, dear, you know I love you like my own sister. I will totally support you with whatever. But I think you're being a teensy-bit over-dramatic. Italy probably didn't know he was hurting you, and didn't notice what he was doing was wrong."

Jade glared at her, but Alice remained unfazed. Maggie chipped in. "Uh, you do know you can just ignore him, right?"

"No!" Jade protested. "We need to work together to get Bev and Germany togeth-uh I mean…" she switched subject abruptly as everyone looked at her weirdly, and Beverly narrowed her eyes at her. Jade held out her wrist and checked her nonexistence watch. "Oh, wow, well look at the time! I am totally late for a date with Mexico! Yes, totally late, so I better go, like, right this second. Don't wait up!" She ran out.

"Hm, and I thought I had to do all the work with you guys…" Alice mused to Beverly, who snapped a harsh, "WHAT?"

Alice just grinned. "Oh nothing, Bev, nothing…"

**Yes, well, because I totally ran out of ideas there, I decided to stop the chapter here! Ok, I will say I am sorry I totally suck at updating, and I am sorry for that. What can I say? School. Because it is break I will try for one more chapter, but I can't promise anything. BUT I WILL TRY FOR YOU, MY DEARIES! Pwease review!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Countries Fight

**Hai! Thanks to nighttrader1234 for reviewing (Nah, they all know she's not Alaska. And apparently Alaska is part of the U.S. -.- oops xP) Flannya, xXBrokenMarionetteXx, and Animefreaks48! 333**

**Oh, I am also going to be starting a new story called Hetalia Academy (inspired by one of my fav. Authors, Henrietta R. Hippo) but I'm not sure if I should do France/England pairing and a Japan/America pairing, or a America/England pairing, Japan/Greece pairing, and a France/Canada pairing. Please let me know what pairings you think are best! Also I can't think of who to pair China with…I don't really like the China/Russia or China/Japan pairing -.- please share your ideas thou!**

Here was a normal day for Alice:

-Wake up, and grab somebody to go around exploring

-By then, everyone else was up, so they all sort of wandered around until they met up with the countries

-All hang out with the countries, normally with the countries arguing, then eventually split apart into pairs, each country with their respective girl. Well except for France and Italy, because then Jade went off with Mexico, and Rose with Brazil, so France and Italy walked around mopely, looking like kicked puppies.

-Alice would hang out with America for a while, but then decided he made her feel too-too weird, so she'd go and stick her noses in other people's business. Preferably Carrie's, because she still thought Japan was a perv.

-At around the afternoon/evening all the girl's would gather in the garden of the place they were staying. Right now it was France's, something Rose wanted to change desperately, but France was firm about it. All the other girl's weren't too happy about it either, because even though France was oddly dedicated to Rose, it didn't mean he wasn't going to come into their rooms at night. So they all locked their doors, though nothing had happened so far.

-They would talk for a while, and then eventually go to bed. Sometimes something big might happen, and Alice would get everyone and then they would all gather in the garden and discuss.

It was better than their old life back home. Nobody appeared to be getting tired of it (although they all did wonder what the show looked like now, and if the anime directors of the show even made the show, but instead was showing another world, Hetalia, to people on TV. Those people must be very confused right now.)

But today something was off. Something was different for some reason, but Alice couldn't place it.

"Do you notice all the countries are acting weird?" Jade asked one afternoon as they were all gathered in France's garden. Rose kept flinching at noises, expecting it to be France at any moment, whom she had been trying to avoid.

"What do you mean, 'weird'?" Hailey asked lazily, sprawled on her back in the grass. Her strange amber-and-green eyes watched a bumble-bee float by.

"I mean," Jade said, exasperated, "is like, they're acting all twitchy and weird toward each other. They argue like, all the time now."

All the girl's looked at her from their position on the grass. It was a pretty summer day, and they were all lying down on the grass, soaking in the sun. "Are you talking about Mexico? Well of course he's going to be arguing with all the countries, he's your boyfriend, and if he's arguing with Italy it's only because Italy obviously likes you and," Maggie said, sounding know-it-all-like. She would've kept listing off facts, but Jade interrupted her.

"No, I mean like Germany, and, I don't know, China are always glaring and arguing. And Italy is sticking by Germany's side like, all the time now, so that must mean something bad might happen to him!" Jade said sounding strained. Maggie just looked interested at the mention of China; she was technically "dating" that other guy Rose set her up with, but she really didn't like him.

"Since when do you care about Italy? You've got Mexico." Emma pointed out, twirling a sunflower that she had most likely gotten from Russia (again) between her fingers.

"That's not the point!" Jade snapped. "What I'm trying to say is, what if the countries go to war again, like they were before we got here? What if the only reason they stopped fighting was because of us, but now that peace is breaking, and they're going to hurt each other again? One of them could die!" she said fretfully.

Beverly, who had been listening but not saying anything, propped herself up on one elbow. Her red-brown hair bobbed in its pony-tail, and she studied Jade with her serious blue eyes. "It'll be fine, Jade." She said reassuringly. "If anything happens I'll protect you." She added, lying back down.

Alice was struck again about how close Jade and Beverly were, almost like sisters. They were like Germany and Italy, in a way, although Germany and Italy weren't brotherly. "I think Jade means that it wouldn't be good for the countries to get hurt." Alice pointed out.

"Mm, yes, that wouldn't be good at all." Rose murmured from where she was lying down in the grass. "Especially if America got wounded, oh what then, Alice?" she said almost sleepily from her position.

Alice shot her a sharp look, which Rose didn't see because her eyes were closed. "Can we stay on topic please?" Rose murmured something else that Alice didn't quite catch, but sounded like "revenge" was in the sentence.

"We should just leave the countries to their own business. They will figure it out." Carrie chimed in quietly. Unlike everyone else, she was sitting cross-legged in the grass.

"Psshh, since when will Alice leave anyone to their own business? Look at what happens with you and Japan! You poor guys never get alone time." Hailey said.

"Hey!" Alice protested sharply.

"Well, it's true. Bet you twenty bucks if you leave them alone for a week they will be dating." Hailey said smugly.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "And I bet you twenty bucks if I leave them alone for a week Japan will try to work his way into Carrie's pants."

"Stop!" Carrie said, totally red-faced. Alice laughed at her face, and Hailey drawled, "Well, I supposed that's just wishful thinking to Carrie, but they would be dating."

Carrie blushed so red, it must've been painful. Then suddenly there was a loud screech from what must've been far away.

"Italy!" Jade said, jumping up and looking frenzied. "Come on, we have to help him!" she told everyone on the ground.

The girls looked up at her, unsure if they should get into the countries business, or if it would be best if they left them alone, but then, there was America's voice, loud and clear, saying, "China, I choose you!"

"They're fighting." Hailey said, half sitting up with wide eyes.

"Why does he always choose China?!" Maggie said, already on her feet.

"Do we help them?" Rose asked.

All the girl's looked at Alice. Alice bit her lip, swaying, unsure if going would make the nations stop fighting. One of them could get hurt. But on the other hand, one of the nations could get hurt. She looked at all the girl's, who stared back at her pleadingly. "Fine, let's go."

With that, they ran. Hard. They ran so fast, that Jade could hardly keep up, lagging behind and gasping, clinging to Beverly. Unlike most days though, she didn't complain.

"Where…are…we going?" Hailey gasped to Alice, who was in the lead.

"To that place…you know the beach place…I think that's where they are…they always fought there before anyway…" Alice told her, breathing heavily.

They got to the place with sheer rocks, and the beach below. Sure enough, the nations were fighting. Germany, Italy, and Japan were on the beach, while America, England, China, France, and Russia were on the edge of the cliff. America was in the middle, with a kind of smile on his face, like he knew he was going to win the fight.

China was in the midst of jumping of the rock (how they jump off like a 100 feet and don't get hurt I will never get) and rushed to Germany, Italy, and Japan with his weapon thingy (is it like a giant pot or what? -.-) Immediately Beverly, Jade, and Carrie ran in front of the three.

Beverly put herself in front of Germany, Jade thrust herself in front of Italy, and Carrie was in front of Japan. All three looked toward China in a hostile way.

China faltered, unsure what to do about this new problem. He didn't really want to hurt the girls.

"C'mon China! Keep going!" America shouted. Alice gaped up at him. She couldn't believe him! What was his deal?

America didn't appear to notice Alice. He was still looking down at China, with that weird sort of smile on his face, like he was evil or something. Alice remembered in the show that he had been violent. But still, she thought he had changed!

Alice turned to Maggie, Emma, Rose, and Hailey. "I'm going up to America. You guys…take care of France, Britain, China, and Russia, kay? Try to stop them from fighting." The girls nodded gravely. Though they all liked the guys, they were all friends, and would always put each other first.

As Alice tried to climb the rocky terrain, slowly picking her way up to where America was, Maggie, Emma, Rose, and Hailey turned to each other. "What do we do?" Maggie asked.

Hailey bit her lip. Though she normally would be the sort of leader in a group if Beverly or Alice weren't around, this was difficult to solve. "Let's see what happens, and stop what does." She said at last.

Maggie turned to where China was still hesitating, not wanting the girl's to get hurt in the process of the fighting. Her green eyes widened. He wouldn't actually hurt them, would he?

"China! What are you doing?! Attack!" America shouted. Below him, Alice gritted her teeth. She was so going to kick his butt when she got up there.

China's face hardened. He ran forward toward both countries and girls.

As China was rapidly approaching, the countries were trying to get the girl's to leave.

"Beverly, go!" Germany said harshly, trying to shove her away. Beverly wasn't budging. "I'm not leaving you." She said, her brilliant blue eyes never leaving China. "Beverly, please." Germany said, suddenly sounding anguished. "I don't…" As Beverly looked back, she could see Germany looking at the ground, clearly trying to fight his emotions and not get emotional, "I don't vant you to get hurt." Beverly softened some. "I'm not letting you get hurt either." She said softly. They gazed in each other's eyes, wide eyed and searching.

Japan was trying to Carrie to leave also. "Carrie, you need to leave." He said. Carrie didn't move, still in front of him like she was going to protect him somehow. Japan didn't get how, she was so tiny and fragile. (**a/n** sorry, just didn't want you to forget that all of the girl's took lessons in karate and are black belts, and are perfectly capable of flipping someone over)

Carrie didn't move. "Mr. Japan, I am not letting you get hurt." She stated matter of factly. Japan was overwhelmed that in the moment she could still call him Mr. Japan, even when he told her to call him Japan. He wanted to keep that about her, wanted to desperately keep her safe and unharmed. So, doing something he probably would never have done with anyone else, he grabbed her arms and twirled her behind him, making them switch places. Carrie froze in shock. They were so close that they were forehead to forehead.

Italy was whimpering, already waving a white flag. "Jade, go." He said. "Ve, I don't want you to get hurt." Jade, despite her similarity to Italy was a lot braver then him, stood braced in front of Italy. China was nearly there. She didn't say anything. "Jade, please, go!" Italy said desperately. Though his heart had lightened enormously when she came to protect him (it must mean she like him! And not that evil Mexico that Italy hated…) he still wanted her to not get hurt. "It'll be okay, something always comes to protect us Jade, and it'll be fine, really!"

Jade looked over her shoulder at him, eyes narrowed. "Grandpa Rome won't protect you this time, Italy!" she snapped. Italy's eyes slowly opened and widened. Jade stared back at him with wide eyes. "How do you know about that?" Italy asked slowly and bewilderidly.

"Uuuuhhh…."

"Ay-yay!" China smashed his pot down hard and Italy's head and he crumpled. "Italy!" Jade screamed.

The girl's and other countries sprang apart from each other. Japan unsheathed his sword and sprang forward.

"No!" Maggie said, racing forward. The other girl's followed her, hoping they could get the countries to stop fighting.

Maggie put herself in front of China, and Carrie herself in front of Japan. Beverly tried to stop Germany from rushing to China and attacking him, which wasn't exactly easy.

"China! China! Stop!" Maggie said, raising her hands as she stopped in front of him. China didn't even look at her, looking at Japan and Germany, and kept trying to dodge around her. "China!" Maggie shouted, putting her hands on his chest and shoving him.

China looked down at her, with a mix of shock and a little bit of guilt on his face, like he was a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Maggie?" he said bewilderedly.

Alice had finally climbed up rocky side to America. The wind was blowing hard, and Alice crossed her arms over each other, trying to keep warm. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, feeling like she was going to fall over any second. "America!" she shouted over the roar of the wind, her hair blowing to the side.

America wasn't even looking at her. He was in the same position, arms up by his side in anticipatment, the same weird smile on his face. "China! Keep going!" he shouted down as Alice slowly made her way over to him.

She grabbed his arm. "America, stop!" She shouted at him. He appeared to be deaf to her pleads. "America-"

Then America shook her off briskly, not even looking. But because of his abnormal strength, he shook her off so fiercely that Alice stumbled and fell over the edge, just managing to grab the side. "America you frickin * !#$&%!" She screamed.

America slowly shook out of his daze. "Alice?" he said, slowly looking around, confused. He then saw her clinging to the sheer face of the rock. "Alice!" he said, alarmed. He ran over, and thrust out a gloved hand. "Grab my hand!" he shouted over the wind.

Alice looked up at him, squinting, debris flying all around her. "Call off the fight."

"What?"

"I said, call off the fight!" she said angrily, still clinging the side, her fingertips turning white. "Call off the fight, America, or I let go."

America gaped at her wordlessly for a moment. Then shouted, "Are you suicidal?"

"No!" She shouted back. "I'm a good friend, and I'm trying to do the right thing. What you're doing here is hurting everyone. Call off the fight, America!"

America's face hardened. His hand was still out, but she didn't take it. "I can't do that Alice."

"Why not?" she said, trying to get a better grasp on the cliff. She was going to fall soon.

"This is war!" America shouted. "We can't just give up the fight! We can't just let it go! You think that just because you guys came here, we're going to stop fighting?! It doesn't work that way!"

Alice stared up at his face. She did know that in Hetalia, it was supposed to be WW2, when Germany tried to take over the world. _Then…if it's following history…I suppose there's no way to stop it._ She thought in defeat.

Then she looked down, at Maggie, who had stopped China, at Jade, who was holding Italy, at Beverly who was calming Germany, at Carrie, who was talking to Japan, at Emma, who was staring up at Russia, at Rose, who had changed France so much.

_This isn't following our old world's history, _she realized, _it started too, but we came and we altered it. We can change it. It doesn't have to be this way. _She looked back up at America, who wouldn't back down. _I thought he had changed…that he wasn't so bloodthirsty anymore…_she thought sadly. _Well, if he won't stop…maybe, if I fall, the countries will stop fighting, and my friends will be happy…and then America might change…_She made her choice.

She looked up at America, at his beautiful blue eyes, his messy dark blond hair, about everything she…well she _liked _(not loved, she wouldn't say loved) about him. Maybe, just maybe, this would change him. After all, she was American, and she knew Americans were stubborn as anything, and the only way to really get through to America was something drastic. Luckily she was a very drastic person.

Alice gave one last look at America. He looked back at her, his eyes slowly widening as he say the determination in her eyes. "Alice…"

"I thought you changed." She said. And she let go off the rock.

"Alice!" America screamed, lunging forward so much he was in danger of falling himself, trying to grab her hand. He missed.

As Alice went freefalling from the sky, she thought _Well, this certainly will change something. If I don't die…oh crap can I die here? If I do though, this probably would make the countries stop fighting, and I guess then my friends would be happier…geez, they so owe me. The things I do for my friends._

Then her body smashed into the ground below, and the world went black.

**Well, I am ending off here cause I really need to write something for my Ouran story. Lols, you know, I seem to be writing a lot about painful experiences…my poor OCs…well, remember to review about my story idea, and I will try to update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Hospital

**Hey! Sorry I know I haven't been updating in a while…I got kinda caught up in writing my other story.**

**I think this time, because you so kindly reviewed to my story, I will respond to your reviews. ^^**

**FlamePrincess1351: Aaaawww, thanks x) *happy dance***

**STEINLOVER: LOL OKAY I WILL JUST DUN HURT ME! xD hahaha I'm actually kinda flattered by your review you must like my story (yay!)**

**derpology: Lol I loved your review it made me laugh, it was so nice.**

**xXBrokenMarionetteXx: SO TRUE! They totally are, which is why they get love problems.**

**Italy: Aaaww, why us?**

**France: I agree, why us?**

**Me: CAUSE U TWO FLIRT TOO MUCH! SERVES YOU RIGHT!**

**Flannya: hahahaha, I'm very good at cliffhangers (mostly because I have no idea how else to end a chapter -.-) hehehe no worries I am continuing the fic! Just…very…late…**

**nightrader1234: LOL you'll have to read and seeee…HAHAHHA yea Grandpa Rome doesn't intervene in this one although you did just give me a good idea for a later chapter…hmmmm. And sooorrryyy, but no oc's in my story, it's an America/japan story, and I don't want everyone to want their oc in my story, but maybe you could send me your idea and I could put it in one of the countries?**

**Yyyaayyy okay so I think those were all the reviews, if I am missing one then I am so sorry, just know I really appreciate all of your ideas and encouragement. Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Hetalia…*teardrop***

Rose and Hailey were bickering about something stupid, Jade was chattering nervously, Emma was glaring out the window looking like she was going to break it, Maggie was yelling at everyone to shut up, Carrie was looking at them in a defeated way, and Beverly's patience was at it's end.

They really weren't helping anything. Then, suddenly, the door burst open, and all the countries spilled through, looking worried. Although no one except America liked Alice as more than a friend, they all were Alice's friend, and were worried about her.

"How is she?" Germany asked Beverly, his blue eye's intent on her. Before she could respond, Hailey screeched out. "YOU!"

Beverly and Germany's head whipped around to see Hailey stalking up to America. "YOU SON OF A B****! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed at America.

America held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't ask her to…" he couldn't finish the sentence, and Beverly could see the guilt settling on his face, in his heart.

"If you hadn't been so god**** bloodthirsty and made everyone fight, this wouldn't have happened!" Rose growled, coming up behind Hailey.

"And as for that matter, all of you! How could you?" Hailey said, giving all the countries a look that made them all turn away in shame.

"Hailey…we're countries, we fight. It's just…" England started, then stopped at the look Hailey was giving him.

"Don't…talk…to me." She snarled. The rest of the girl's came up behind Hailey and Rose, giving the countries dirty looks. Beverly glanced up at Germany through her lashes, and, almost guiltily, edged away from him and joined the rest girls.

For a few seconds there was an almost unbearable silence filled with tension in the room.

Then America decided to defend himself as usual. He felt horrible and guilty, but for some reason he felt he had to defend himself, and if he didn't he would be lowering his guard…which he wasn't quite ready to do yet.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay? I was just fighting to bring democracy, and Alice had to just intervene, wasn't my fault she decided to jump was the best way too…" that's not what he wanted to come out of his mouth, not even close. But it did anyway, and before he could say anymore, even to take the word's back, Hailey shrieked and leaped for him, and in that moment it was all chaos.

Hailey was beating America, pummeling him with her fist. England had moved forward and was trying to wrestle Hailey away from him. Rose had leaped for America with Hailey too, but France had practically tackled her to the ground to save the blond haired man. He was more or less on top of her, straddling her and pinning her arms down.

"Let me go, you freak!" She spat at him, writhing around underneath him.

"Rose, calm down, _mon cher!" _he shouted back.

"How could you! You go around sleeping with other women and expect me not to care?!" She burst out, finally relieving the tension, between them, the argument that was going to happen sooner or later.

France appeared shocked for a moment, then yelled back, "You never 'ave told me 'ow you felt! 'Ow was I supposed to know! You should 'ave at least said something!"

The two were on the ground, France still pinning down Rose, yelling at each other. Emma had gone to attack America too, and Russia had made no move to stop her until China had yelled at him too. Russia sighed, and came up from behind Emma. Putting his arms around her, he said, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't hurt my friend's, da?"

"Do you even care about me?" She spat, struggling from his grip. Russia was shocked by the question. "What?" Emma didn't respond, and instead kept struggling, unable to escape from Russia's grasp.

Maggie was trying to get past China at America. "Let me through!" She shrieked. "Maggie, no, calm down!" China said, grabbing her shoulders. Maggie slapped him hard, and ran past him as he was frozen in shock. "No one goes to attack my friends!" She shouted back at him.

Jade had practically mowed over Italy, then he had grabbed her ankle and she had fallen hard. She looked back at him and swore. "Let go of me!" she yelled at him over the commotion. Italy looked at her oddly pleadingly. "Ve, Jade, please! Don't!"

"What do you care! You and Japan and Germany all fight all the time!" she screamed.

"I wasn't fighting." He said, whimpering.

"That's right, you never fight do you? You just always give up! Coward!" Jade shrieked at him, and Italy let her go, shocked. She immediately kicked him back, then flew at America, kicking him straight in the in the face and taking him down. Her and Hailey hit him, England grabbing Hailey around the waist and pulling at her from behind, and Hailey shrieking at him to stop, and swearing at him.

Beverly and Carrie, though normally more peaceful, had too been enraged by America's comment. They both ran at him, and crashed into Germany and Japan. Japan was holding down Carrie, and though he normally would've been embarrassed to do something like this, he knew that it was probably best for America's help. "Let me go, you *******!" she shrieked at him. Japan was both surprised and impressed by this comment, and her amount of strength. "Please, Carrie, I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

She gave him a cold stare. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to fight." She hissed, then kicked him in the stomach, pushing him off of her. She turned around and ran, only to have Japan tackle her legs and to fall. Japan wrapped his arms around her waist, and she writhed and struggled under his weight.

Germany was trying to stop Beverly, unsure how to do it. Normally he would do it by fighting, but he didn't want to hurt Beverly. She, however, clearly had no trouble hurting him. She threw roundhouse kicks and punches at him left and right. He tried avoiding and blocking them, but she did beat him pretty bad.

A doctor came into the room, and raised his eyebrows at the chaos in the waiting room. France and Rose were on the floor yelling; their faces close together, then they faltered, realizing how close their faces were, and started kissing instead. Beverly was beating up Germany, America was getting whaled by Hailey and Jade; England grabbed Hailey by her waist and picked her up, and she still tried to reach America, screaming. Italy was in shock from Jade's comment, Carrie was on the floor screaming at Japan, who was yelling at her to calm down and still was pinning her down, his arms around her waist. Maggie took Hailey's place, bringing down America who had finally got a grasp on the situation and struggled to get up under Jade's assaults. Emma was still struggling to get away from Russia.

"Ahem." The doctor cleared his throat, and the small sound made them all freeze. For a moment nobody moved, then everyone quickly stood up, standing silently.

"You are all here for Alice, correct?" the doctor asked.

Hailey nodded breathlessly. America was edging away from the girl's, bruises already starting to form all over his face and body.

"C'mon." the doctor turned around and headed toward a room, and they all ran after him. He hesitantly opened the door as though he was worried they might jump on Alice or something.

Jade crept in first, then everyone else, quietly, scared of what they would see.

Alice was sleeping, a peaceful look on her face. (**a/n** nope, she's not dead!)

She had a cast around her leg, one of her arms, lower back, and neck. She looked pretty beat up, but…

"She'll be okay." The doctor said.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. Rose laughed a little hysterically, finally relaxing, and the girls started hugging each other.

America, in the midst of it, stared at Alice, so fragile, tears beginning to fill up his eyes. _I did this. _He thought. He then angrily wiped away his tears. _Never again. _He thought. _Never again._

"When can she leave?" Beverly asked, wiping away her own tears. The doctor frowned and looked at his clipboard. "We're not a hundred percent sure, but sooner than you might think. If I had to guess, I would say maybe a month or a month and a half at most?"

Beverly nodded, and Jade laughed, hugging her side.

"You might not want to wake her up. She needs to sleep." The doctor informed them. Everyone nodded, and shuffled out of the room.

Outside of the hospital, Carrie looked at her feet. "What do we do now?" she asked everyone. Alice was sort of their leader; without her they were confused of what to do. Everyone looked at Beverly for instructions.

Beverly noticed this, then sighed. _Lovely. _She thought sarcastically. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait for Alice to get better. Personally, I'm not talking to the countries." She said, crossing her arms and huffing, her eyes narrowed at Germany, who was a little away talking to the other countries (about a peace treaty…but we'll get to that later)

All the girl's nodded. "Me neither." Jade said defiantly, glaring at Italy. "Italy already wasn't on my good side, and he just made it worse." She paused for a moment, then decided. "I'm going to go find Mexico. Better tell him the good news that Alice is okay."

As Jade walked off, Italy watched her go with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"C'mon Maggie. We should go tell Brazil and Portugal." Rose said. Portugal was the guy Maggie was dating thanks to Rose. She had actually been planning to break up with him, but now…

"Sure. Sounds good." She said blankly, looking at China.

Maggie went ahead, and Rose followed slowly after her, then called out to her, "Hey, actually, you go ahead. I'll catch up."

Maggie looked surprised for a second, then shrugged and nodded. Rose waited till she walked off, then walked over to where the amount of the countries were dwindling. Still, the one she wanted to talk to was there.

"Hey." She said to France, who turned around, surprised. "We need to talk."

**Bum dum dum. And, because I have no idea how else to end a chapter, I will leave you once more with a cliffie! Sorry, lol, I suck. I'll try to get more chapters out sooner, but I'm going to be updating my new story Hetalia Academy.**

**Yes, Alice is alive. I wouldn't kill off any of my characters-I'm not THAT mean. ^^**

**I do have some new ideas for chapters now though, and I won't say, but I'll give you guys a couple of hints of what happens-Italy gets into a fight in one of the chapters, Grandpa Rome makes an appearance in another, and America might become a little less selfish. I might put one or two of these ideas together in one chapter, and I have one more idea, but I'm not gonna tell you guys that one ;) Please review!**


End file.
